When We Were Younger
by LightPrevails
Summary: A story about Mai and Zuko when they were children. There will be other characters and I rated it K plus just to be safe. R&R.
1. Behind the Door

Authors note: I know many people might not like Maiko but just give it chance. And no I do not own avatar.

**_Chapter One_**

_**Behind the Door**_

"Stand still Ty Lee," demanded Azula.

"I'm trying princess Azula but I just can't," replied Ty Lee in a tired voice.

Azula was standing on her back and was quite heavy even though she was only nine.

"Do not say can't Ty Lee, you will. Mai, get over here!"

The sour looking child glared at the princess. She knew if she didn't come she'd get in trouble. But today Mai didn't care. Why did she have to obey the orders of a girl who didn't even consider her as a friend? Today she wasn't going to put up with it.

"Mai, you heard me! Now get out of your thoughts and get over here!"

Mai found herself about to scream when an older voice intervened.

"Azula, please talk nicer to your friends," said Azula's mother, Ursa.

"You can hardly call that girl my friend," said the princess under her breath.

Ursa shot a sharp look to Azula who only rolled her eyes.

"Look mother, the only reason I called for Mai was so that I could finish my pyramid."

Ursa looked down at Ty Lee, the base of the pyramid, sweat pouring down her face. Even though she was tired, Ty Lee wasn't going to make a fool of Azula by making her fall. Finally, someone came to her rescue.

"Azula, how about you finish your pyramid later. I think people will be more willing," urged her mother.

Azula sighed heavily, "Oh fine."

She jumped off Ty Lee reluctantly and strutted off. Ursa gave a smile to Ty Lee to say your welcome and Ty Lee smiled back. Mai watched as this all happened. In a way she envied Azula for the mother she had. Ursa was serious and precise yet joyful and sometimes unpredictable. She always had a kind word to say and would help solve a problem anytime she could. There was no one like her in the entire fire nation. Well maybe in truth, Mai just wanted a mother of her own. Someone to care for her, rejoice with her, love-"

"Mai, Mai!" screamed Azula in the middle of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"My mother called you to follow her five minutes ago."

"Fire Lady Ursa wants you," beamed Ty Lee

Mai gasped, "Fire Lady Ursa….wants me?"

Ty Lee nodded while Azula walked away in disgust. Mai didn't even stop to ask where Ursa went. She just got up and ran. Mai ran as fast as she could.

"Oh I hope she hasn't changed her mind," she thought.

Mai ran from corridor to corridor. She looked into every room that wasn't locked in hope of finding her but was always disappointed to find it empty. As she walked down a hallway, Mai saw a figure in the distance. She quickly walked towards it to find it was Ursa. Mai gave a tiny smile before she went to her usual frown.

"Oh Mai, there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

Mai looked to the ground in dismay. How could she have it so that the Fire Lady herself had to be looking for her?

"Well that doesn't matter," said Ursa gently, "You're here now and there's someone I want you to meet."

Ursa put her hands on Mai's shoulders and they both paced together, passing many chambers until they came to a pure black door that had "Death written all over it.Mai's face went pale and she started to push away.

"It's ok," said Ursa reassuringly, "I'll go first."

She opened the door slowly and walked in before Mai who stayed behind. She could hear low voices inside before Ursa called her to come. Mai walked in quietly, every step telling her to go back yet she kept going. When the room came into view, she could see that before Ursa was Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation. Mai felt like she was going to make a mad dash for the exit but her feet stayed cemented to the floor.

"Mai, this is my son, Prince Zuko."

Mai tried to utter the word "Hello" but was interrupted by Zuko before she could.

"Mother, this is one of Azula's friends?!"

Ursa frowned at her son.

"Zuko, where are your manners?"

"I don't know. Azula probably stole them. She's always stealing things…"

"Zuko…now I will not tolerate this. I know you might no want to play with one of your sister's friends but," Ursa leaned closer to her son, "She doesn't have a lot of friends and I don't think Azula is treating her right."

Ursa spoke so low now that it was almost a whisper, "When I came here, I thought you were going to treat her nice. You still can. The thing is…do you want to?"

Zuko looked from his mother to Mai. His mother was giving him a "Take Your Time" look and Mai had now glued her eyes to her feet. Zuko was about to tell his mother he still didn't want to spend time with her when suddenly he saw a tear drop from the tiny girl's eye and land on the deep, red floor. It didn't make a sound and she didn't make a sound but it seemed like everyone in the world was screaming in Zuko's ear, all saying the same thing. "How could you?"

"Um, mother…I think Mai and I…will get along fine."

Ursa grinned as she brushed Zuko's hair lightly, "I'm sure you will."

She gave Mai a smile even though the girl didn't see it and shut the door behind her.

Zuko moaned to himself about being closed in. He looked in Mai's direction to see that she was looking straight at him.

"So…you're Mai."


	2. A Game of Tag

Authors note: I do not own avatar.

**Chapter Two**

**A Game of Tag **

It wasn't much to say but it was all Zuko could think of at the moment. In a way, he was nervous. Even though he was prince of the Fire Nation, Zuko hadn't interacted with many girls and Mai was definitely one of the quietest.

"Sit down," he told her.

Mai walked over to a seat at the long table Zuko was at. It felt awkward for Mai to be right there in front of him so she decided to look away. Mai was surprised to see that she was in a library. It was not a huge one but was decent.

"So I see you've noticed you're in a library."

Mai nodded.

"Well then, go get a book," he ordered.

Mai looked peculiarly at Zuko and gave him the same mean smirk she gave Azula. She jumped off her chair loudly. Mai wanted to stick her tongue at him and she almost did before she suddenly remembered this boy was a prince. Mai just frowned at him and grabbed a random book.

"Hmm…and wouldn't be about firebending," she thought.

To be exact, it was **all **about firebending. Firebending techniques, firebending history, firebending traditions, Firebending clothes firebeding sty-

"Tag, your it!"

Mai looked up from her book to see Zuko smiling gleefully while backing away from her. She shuddered to herself. Mai had played the game of "Tag" before and it wasn't fun. It usually started with Azula and Ty Lee saying she was the anonymous "it" and run away. Mai would be alone for a few minutes until it came time for two angry girls to come back. She would either be shoved to the ground or be smacked lightly on the face. Azula would call her a name and then the game was over. It was one of the worst games in Mai's opinion and now the prince wanted her to play it.

Zuko on the other hand was feeling the same confusion Azula and Ty Lee went through.

"Why isn't she coming?" he said to himself.

When he finally knew Mai wasn't coming he went back to where she was reading. Mai felt someone hovering over her. She shifted her eyes to see that Zuko had an upset look on his face. Mai closed her eyes shut while she waited for him to hit her. She knew it would be much more painful than Azula's slaps.

"What are you doing," said Zuko in a most puzzled voice, "Your not supposed to say where you are when your playing tag."

Mai peeped one eye open nervously. So far she thought was doing the game right. It was actually supposed to be ending.

"Um what is going on?" asked Zuko

Mai opened her eyes all the way. Zuko had his armed crossed and was staring at her.

"He's not going to hit me," Mai thought to herself.

"If you just wanted to read your book you could of," implied the prince.

Mai set her book on the table to show she was done. She got out of her chair and stood before Zuko.

"Alright then, lets play tag!" Zuko exclaimed

Mai shook her head.

"Huh, why not?"

She looked at the ceiling, trying to make Zuko understand. Luckily he got the message.

"Is it that you don't know how to play?"

Mai nodded slowly

"Well, then I'll teach you."

Mai's eyes went wide. No one ever wanted to teach her let alone talk to her. What was with this prince?

"To start off the game you pick an it," Zuko pointed to himself, "I'll be it first. Now that we have an it it's time for everyone else to run away."

Mai noticed that that was what Azula and Ty Lee did all the time.

"The it's job is to try and tag anyone, if he does then that person becomes the new it. Get it?"

Mai nodded happily, now in full understanding of how the game went.

"Ok then…"

Zuko looked here and there before he gave a strange look to Mai. She stared at him closely and then gasped. The game was starting! Mai trotted away from Zuko while he walked close behind. She saw that he was playing easy so she stepped it up. She ran suddenly making Zuko lose track of her. Mai smirked lightly at her triumph. She walked down a walkway, backwards. Mai crept on the tips of her toes as quiet as she could be.

"You've been hiding," someone whispered.

Mai turned around quickly to see Zuko. In a split second he touched her shoulder and ran off.

"Ooh, I'll get him."

Mai darted passed bookshelves, not stopping for anything. While she was in high pursuit Mai passed right by Zuko.

"Ha ha," he said as he saw her stumble over herself.

Mai got her balance back and glared at the laughing boy, sprinting down the room. She ran right after him, mussed up dress and all. Mai was hot on Zuko's trail. He had ran through a couple of bookcases, losing him for the time.

"Now where did he-"

Mai stopped in the middle of her thoughts to see Zuko at the end of a walkway between bookcases.

"So you found me," said Zuko teaseling, "Not for long."

He revolved around from her to leave but this time it wasn't going to be that easy. Mai was determined to make Zuko it as she ran head long towards him. Everything was going perfectly. He was almost in her grasp when everything unraveled. Mai tripped over her own foot and started falling to the ground. She needed something to hold onto and Zuko was the only thing in site. Mai gripped his shirt, pulling him down as well.

In the end, Mai was on top of Zuko, quite flustered.

"Prince Zuko, I'm so sorry," she said, jumping off him and kneeling down, "I would never ever try to push you or anything. Please don't tell my Father. If he found out…oh please forgive me Prince Zuko."

Zuko looked at the frightened girl, bowing before him. Her face was flushed and her body shaking. She seemed like she was going to go unconscious.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Prince Zuko, if anyone and I mean anyone was to ever find out I disgraced you in this way…"

Zuko stood up and peered down at her.

"You can trust me. I won't tell anyone."

Mai stood up also, "Thank you, Prince Zuko."

They both walked back to the table and sat down next to each other.

"You know, for a General's daughter, you're kind of clumsy," said Zuko teasingly.

Mai blushed lightly and turned away from him so that he couldn't see it.

"But for one of Azula's friends…you're ok."

Mai's blush deepened, "I think I'd better go,"

"Ok."

Mai stood up and walked slowly to the door.

"Hey, let's play tag tomorrow, Mai."

Mai nodded then left the room. She walked down the black hallway by herself, no one seeing her smile.

"Tomorrow…"

Authors note: So what do you think? I know it is not moving fast but this is a couple where you can't.


	3. Secrets

Authors note: I thought I put more of Azula, Ty Lee, and Ursa in this chapter. And no, I don't own avatar. Though I wish I did.

**Chapter Three **

**Secrets**

Mai skidded down the street to the Fire Palace. Her heart was pounding at the thought of another game of tag with Zuko. He seemed to have every trait of his mother. Black silky hair, tender golden eyes, and the same sweet smile and... he was kind. In truth Mai didn't really understand kindness, but for some reason Zuko was it. As she walked up to the palace, all Mai had to do was curtsey and the guards would let her in. Usually she was supposed to have a servant with her but these days no one actually cared where the girl went as long as she was gone. To her father for the hours he got away from her, she was someone else's problem. Someone else's curse.

Azula and Ty Lee whispered a few words as Mai approached.

"So why did my mother want you?" Azula asked rudely.

"Oh just for nothing,"replied Mai.

"That's silly Mai," snickered Ty Lee, "Fire Lady Ursa wouldn't call you for nothing."

"Shut up Ty Lee!" yelled Azula, "So what did my mother really want with you?"

"I said it was nothing Azula."

"Princess Azula!" the girl ordered.

"Princess Azula...it was nothing."

Mai walked away from the conversation in search of the Fire Nation Prince.

Ty Lee grinned at Azula, "Oh princess, for all we know she probably played with Zuko."

Mai gasped. It was a low, quiet gasp but it was one none the least and Azula had heard it.

"You were with my foolish brother, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't...I was um...um around and...and, and he just...happened to...uh be around...too."

The words came out in a jumble but Mai knew Azula knew what was going on.

"You've been hanging out with Zuko. Now that's a good laugh."

The princess smiled to herself while Ty Lee chuckled softly.

"You like Zuko," she sang, "You like Zuko, you like Zuko..."

"Ty Lee, we shouldn't be mean. It might hurt Mai's feelings. Oh no wait, Zuko can make her feel all better."

The two girls went into gals of laughter.

"You all had better be quiet or I'll-"

"Or what. You'll get your boyfriend. Face it Mai, you spent time with Zuko and liked it. My brother is stupid, useless, nothing. And hanging out with him makes you even worse. Simply pathetic Mai, simply pathetic.

The words slivered off Azula's tongue, striking Mai like a shard.

"Come on Ty Lee," said the princess as she walked away.

Ty Lee stared at the broken hearted girl. She knew she had her duty to obey.

"Sorry Mai," she said, following her leader.

Mai was left all alone, exploited of her secret.

**_Meanwhile_**

"Mother I really have to go!

"Wait just a minute Zuko."

Ursa was putting together many gifts for her friends. She used many scrolls of scarlet paper to wrap them. But you had to have kinna, a very sticky substance to make the paper stick together.

Ursa always chose one of her children to be the Kinna Spreader. To his disappointment, Zuko was chosen.

"Mother, why do I have to be the Kinna Spreader? Can't Azula do this?"

"Because you're doing it. So she can't," responded Ursa plainly.

Zuko pouted while spreading the kinna.

"This stuff looks and smells like that food Uncle Iroh makes. I'll probably die at just the stench-"

"Zuko, stop complaining."

Zuko put his eyes to the kinna and stirred it.

"You never act like this," stated Ursa, "You must be in a real hurry to get somewhere."

"I am."

"Okay, then where?"

"It's sort of...private."

"Oh, so that means your meeting Mai."

"Mother!"

Zuko looked at his mother frustrated, "It anyone knew that I actually had fun with her then I'd...Id..."

"You'd what Zuko? Actually admit you like one of Azula's friends.

Zuko gazed into his mother's eyes, "It's complicated."

"That's alright. You just think about it...well looks like we're done."

Zuko looked from Ursa to the table. All the gifts were wrapped and had their finishing touches but there was still much kinna left.

"Mother, what are we going to do with all of this?"

"Are you kidding me Zuko? What do you think I feed Azula?"

Zuko was wide eyed and a grin crept onto his mother's face. They both burst into laughter. Not as Fire Lady and Prince but as Mother and Son.

"You'd better get going Zuko," said Ursa, regaining her composure, "Mai's waiting."

Zuko nodded and jumped off his chair. He smiled once more at his mother before he left. In his heart, Zuko knew in a way he liked Mai however some secrets were kept that day.

Authors note: I know, no maiko. But trust me the next chapter will have it.


	4. A Talk

Authors note: There will be a little Maiko in this chapter and I still don't own avatar.

**Chapter Four**

**A Talk**

"Mai, Mai!" called Zuko.

He was looking in the courtyard for the little girl.

"Mai where are-"

Zuko stopped suddenly as an idea popped into his head, "I know where she is."

Zuko ran past his mother's garden and the pond. He passed the firebending arena where he took his lessons. He finally came up to the usual place where Azula and all her friends played. Zuko scanned the area but no one was there.

I was so sure she'd be here."

He sighed heavily as he started to walk away when Zuko heard a quiet whimper. He turned around and saw in the corner of his eye a person behind a tree. Zuko walked up to the tree and slightly peeked in back of it. Mai was lying against it, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Are you alright?" asked Zuko.

A chill ran down Mai's back as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm fine Prince Zuko."

Zuko grabbed onto the bark of the tree and swung around it sitting down next to Mai, "You know you can just call me Zuko."

"Um, ok Pri- I mean Zuko."

Mai went back to her own thoughts while Zuko pondered on his own question.

"So, why were you crying?" he asked in an unsure voice.

Mai said nothing. Her expression gave a small twitch but that was all. Zuko kicked himself inside for asking such an embarrassing question.

"You chose a nice spot," said Zuko, looking at the near surroundings, "It's nice."

Mai nodded.

"So...where are Azula and Ty Lee?"

The girl shrugged not even turning her head. She plainly didn't care.

"Probably making trouble," smirked Zuko, "They always are, though surprisingly, you aren't."

Mai acted like she had heard nothing and moved her hands through the grass.

"There so predictable yet your not. It's pretty cool...and I'm not just saying this to make you feel better."

Zuko glanced over at Mai, "I'm saying it so that you'll play tag with me."

Mai looked away from him as her face reddened. Zuko smiled gleefully and stood up."

"Come on, let's go."

Mai got up as well and straightened out her clothes. Zuko began to walk away, waiting for her to chase him.

"Um...thanks, Prince Zuko."

"Oh you're welcome," he said, blushing lightly, "And remember, it's Zuko."

"Right...Zuko."

Authors note: Yep, pretty short and the title doesn't really make any sense because Zuko was the only one talking. Anway I was just trying to show that Zuko can make Mai happy... Review!


	5. A Lesson in Firebending

Authors note: Another not so maiko chapter and I don't own avatar. And I'd liked to add that a user showed me that Zuko shouldn't be prince yet and Ursa should't be Fire Lady. I'm not going to change it but I'll try to stay away from anymore glitches.

**Chapter Five**

**A Lesson in Firebending **

"Zuko, get lower. You'll get a better stance," corrected his instructor.

Zuko bent down and the instructor nodded, quite pleased.

"Hey Kuzon, I have a new trick for you."

Kuzon broke his stance and waited for Zuko who had now put his hands in the air. The young boy was closing his eyes while his hands turned to fist.

"Come on Zuko," he told himself.

In a split second Zuko brought down his hands, ending up in flaming daggers. They burned heavily as Zuko smiled.

"Excellent, just excellent," congratulated Kuzon.

"I know. I've been practicing for two weeks."

"Practice does pay off my student. Remember that."

The both looked at each in understanding.

"Zuko," called someone lowly.

Zuko turned around and saw a tiny figure at the entrance of the arena. He peered closer to see Mai. She hadn't moved one inch from the doorway and seemed quite frightened.

"It's Mai," said Zuko to Kuzon as he walked towards her.

When he came over to her, Mai's face was peer white. She began to walk away from Zuko in a hurried tone. He grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked

Mai looked at Zuko's hand and then back up at him, "I had no idea you were in the middle of lessons. I just thought you might…oh never mind. I really didn't mean to."

Zuko grinned at Mai and gripped her hand tighter, "Kuzon will like you."

The two children ran into the arena, hand in hand, to the teacher.

"Kuzon, this is Mai."

Kuzon smiled at Mai and held out his worn hand. Mai quickly touched his palm with the tips of her fingers and then slipped them back to her side.

"It's nice to meet you Mai," beamed Kuzon.

Mai did reply but it was to quiet for anyone to hear.

"Well Kuzon and I were right in the middle of lessons," stated Zuko, "But it is fine if you stay."

"Yes Mai, join us. I'm about to teach Zuko something very important. You might want to listen in too."

Mai nodded and sat next to Zuko on the ground where Kuzon pointed her to go.

"So are we going to be doing ground positions," said Zuko excitedly, "Oh I know. I'm going to have to back flip of the surface while shooting fireballs everywhere.

Kuson chuckled to himself, "No, I don't think fireballs will be necessary…hmm, you remind me so much of him."

Zuko stared at Kuzon, "Of whom?

"Now I was about to tell you," said Kuzon, relaxing himself on the ground, "Many years ago, when I wasn't old, I had a friend, a very good friend. We were both around ten years old and loved everything about nature. My friend, he would make sure that no animal was hurt or hungry. If he saw anything of that kind he'd stop what he was doing and help them."

"There were many birds in this one tree. Baby birds, that were abandoned by their parents and couldn't fly."

Mai thought to herself. She felt just like those birds. Abandoned, lost, and couldn't fly. It was like no one was there for her.

"They would die without food. But my friend would climb into the tree and help as many birds as he could…he saved them."

Mai gazed at Zuko, "Maybe someone will save me too."

She turned abruptly though when Zuko looked her away.

Kuzon laughed in the middle of the children's silence, "I remember a day where he stayed up all night long just to make sure every turtleduck in the pond got fed."

Zuko smiled broadly. He and his mother played with the turtleducks many of times before. Zuko could almost see himself, with this boy, having that same amount of fun.

"We were the best of buddies," sighed Kuzon, "And you know what the weird thing was…he was from the Air Nomads."

Mai and Zuko exchanged looks.

"But how could you have been friends with an Air Nomad when your part of the Fire Nation," questioned Zuko.

"You see this is what is so important," said Kuzon, "You might be part of the Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, the Fire Nation but you can't let those standards get in the way of a friendship. You must always be true to yourself even if that means stepping out of what you think you are. That airbender was one of my best friends…and now he's gone because I didn't stand up for whom I wanted to be friends with, who I was. Don't mess up like I did Zuko, Mai. Be who you are…that is a true lesson."

Zuko nodded at his teacher in true consideration of what was just said.

"Thank you, Kuzon," he whispered leaving the arena.

"Your welcome," called Kuzon as he stood up to leave as well.

"Um Kuzon?" said Mai shyly.

Kuzon turned to the girl surprisingly. This was the first time she had spoken to him in the entire time they were together.

"Yes Mai?" he replied.

"I was wondering. What was your friend's name?"

Kuzon gave a faraway look.

"…Aang."

Authors note: I thought it would be cool if I brought back Kuzon, Aang's friend from the Fire Nation and yes, he could be alive because Bumi was too. In the episode the blue spirit, I pretended that Zuko realizes his old teacher was one of the avatar's best friends. Showing that Zuko didn't always hate Aang…Review please!


	6. A Beaded Necklace

Authors note: I'm proud to say this has some maiko. And I still don't own avatar.

**Chapter Six**

**A Beaded Necklace **

The day after the lesson with Kuzon, Zuko felt like doing something that was different then anything he had done before. "You must always be true to yourself even if that means stepping out of what you think you are." The words ringed in his ear as he walked up to his mothers sitting room. The guards let him in immediately.

"Hello mother," Zuko said, walking in.

"Hello Zuko," answered Ursa, putting down the book she was reading.

"I need to go the market," he said hastily.

Ursa gave a confused look, "And why is that?"

"Because I need to buy something."

"I know. That's what you usually do when you to the market. My question is what are you buying?"

"Uh…a um…a uh…a lo…a lotus tile."

"A lotus tile?"

"Uh…yeah."

Ursa sighed, "Ok now are you ready to tell me the truth."

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright then. I want to buy…a necklace…a beaded necklace."

"Why do you want to buy a beaded necklace?" asked Ursa.

"To have in handy I guess."

Ursa was about to throw another question at him but decided he had had enough.

"Well I'm sorry Zuko but I don't think we can go to the market today let alone this week."

Zuko frowned sadly.

"However, I do have a beading kit just for necklaces. I thought Azula would want to do it with me. That didn't work out so maybe you and I can make some necklaces right now?

"Really?"

"Really."

Zuko ran over to his mother and hugged her tightly. Ursa smiled at her son while standing up.

"Lets go get started."

Ursa went over to one of her many bookshelves and pulled off a box. She sat it on a table and took a seat.

"So what kind of colors do you want on your necklace?" she inquired.

"It's not mine mother. It's just for safe keeping."

"Right, safe keeping. So what colors do you want?"

"Well I was thinking red… oh and black and of course gold."

Ursa quickly picked out beads of those colors and sat them before Zuko.

"You first put a knot at he end of your string so the beads don't fall off," instructed his mother.

Zuko scanned around and saw a tiny string. He picked it up and began to attempt making a knot. But it seemed that Zuko's hands were too big for the small piece string. When he almost had it won then the knot would just come loose. Zuko tried tying it around his thumb and nothing happened. He even tried to tie it around his foot and yet again, nothing happened.

"Ah, I hate this!" he screamed.

Ursa glanced at Zuko and giggled, "It's not that hard. Some times you just need a little help"

He looked over at his mother's necklace to see that the knot was already tied width many beads strung on it.

"I'll never get it like yours."

"Of course you will, here, watch."

Ursa took Zuko's string and put it around one of his hands and tied it, forming a knot.

"Now pull it off your hand."

Zuko did as he was told and pulled it off. He tightened it a little and unexpectedly there was a loop.

"You did it!" he exclaimed.

"We did it."

Zuko beamed as he strung on his first bead. He began by putting black, then red, and finally gold beads. He kept stringing them until he was half way through.

"Mother, I want to put something special in the middle."

Ursa searched in her box, picking out many little jewels he could but in the center but Zuko just shook his head to each one.

"Oh Zuko, I'm sorry. We've gone through all of them."

Zuko pouted as he slammed his elbows on the table. He got up suddenly though when he hard a slight rolling sound. He scampered over to the end of the table where the sound was coming from. Zuko saw right at the tip of the table a small object. He picked it up and viewed it. It was a small red heart with black lining. In the middle was a gold jewel. And on the side was an inscription that said "Hope."

"This is perfect Mother."

"What is?"

Zuko walked back to Ursa and handed her the heart.

"How about that, it seems you got your special something in the end."

"Yeah, it's kind of strange."

Zuko put it on the necklace carefully with the remaining beads.

"Mother…"

Ursa repeated the knot at the end and picked up the final necklace. She had to admit it was quite beautiful.

"Well where ever you are going to put this, I'm sure it will it like it."

"I'm sure it will."

**_Later On_**

Zuko walked up to Azula's regular playing area, clinging to the necklace. To his misfortune, Azula was there, with Ty Lee.

"What are you doing here Zuzu?" asked Azula mischievously.

"Don't call me that!" yelled back Zuko.

"Whatever…Zuzu."

Zuko clenched his fist in frustration.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Ty lee with her usual smile.

"I was looking for Mai."

"Oh, your girlfriend," sang Azula.

"She is not my girlfriend!"

"Right…anyway she's over by the bridge being her own depressing self as always. My goodness, I've never had such a boring friend."

Zuko nodded while sprinting away.

"You'll get your head chopped off by her gloominess!" called Azula loudly to Zuko."

"I'll take my chances."

"What people will do for love," beamed Ty Lee as the young boy faded out of view.

Zuko reached the bridge in due time and revived himself before walking up to Mai.

"Hello, Mai."

"Hello, Zuko."

She curtsied quickly and turned her face back to the water. For a second, Zuko forgot why he had even come when he remembered the necklace that was now being clutched in his hand.

"I uh came here for a reason."

"Oh?"

"Um yeah…you see I got inspired by Kuzon's words so I thought I'd do something out of the ordinary. Instead of playing with my swords all day I decided to make something."

"That's nice."

"Yeah it was…but I didn't make anything for me."

"You didn't?"

"No, I…I made it….I made it for you."

Mai gave a confused look, "For me?"

"Um yeah."

Zuko brought forth the hand that had held the necklace so firmly and opened it.

Mai gasped when she saw what it was, "This is for me?"

"Yes it is."

It was the loveliest necklace she had ever seen. It had all her favorite colors on it with a small heart right in the middle.

"You can try it on," implied Zuko.

Mai quivered as she resisted. It was almost like if she just touched the necklace, it would all fall apart. Mai picked it up carefully and gradually began to put it on. Her hands fumbled about in the back, trying to tie it.

"Here, let me help you," offered Zuko and grabbed the necklace from her.

He slowly tied it around her neck, making sure it looked flawless. Mai touched the final product as Zuko backed away. She couldn't help but give a tiny smile she hoped he hadn't seen.

"Thank you Zuko. It's…wonderful."

"Well you look…um great I mean pr- I mean…you look nice."

They both blushed as they turned to the water, the other not seeing them. Inside, each was happy, about their own gain.

Authors note: Ok, if you see any OOC in this, you'll understand it in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed more maiko…please please please review!


	7. The Truth of the Matter

Authors note: Trying to start the base of the story in this chapter so don't be mad about no maiko.

**Chapter Seven**

**The Truth of the Matter**

Ursa walked into the room as she was requested and took a seat comfortably. She grinned at Ozai who had called for her to only get a frown back.

"You wanted me, Ozai."

"Yes, I'd like to tell you about – what is that on your neck?" he inquired in an annoyed voice.

Ursa smiled again as she touched the home made necklace, "Oh it's just something I made with Zuko."

Ozai rolled his eyes in a sigh. Why was his son making necklaces when he should be applying himself to be a prince? Why couldn't he just do exactly what Azula did?

"He should be doing his lessons instead of making jewelry Ursa."

"Ozai it wasn't for him…if you ask me, I think he was going to give it to General Kong Hei's daughter, Mai. He probably likes her."

"Hmm…now that you bring it up, there's something I need to tell General Kong Hei."

"Oh, and what is that?" asked Ursa.

"I'm resigning him from general."

"Resigning him?! But, but why?"

"General Kong Hei is general over all the troops in Fa Wing, the second biggest port for fire nation weapons. That port has been attacked three times in the last month by earthbenders from omashu and has been denied victory each time. Do you know why that is?"

Ursa stared at the ground, "Because there is no general there to lead them."

"Correct."

"But Ozai, he probably just isn't ready to leave his daughter yet. She doesn't have a moth-"

"I don't deal with family squabbles!" interrupted Ozai, "Either he goes to Fa Wing in the next week or he will no longer be General Kong Hei."

"…Yes Ozai. I am in agreement with your decision," the statement sounding so forced out of her mouth.

"Good," he replied, "Now we have more important things to attend to."

Ursa nodded as she followed Ozai out of the room

_**Later On**_

Mai trudged up to her house bleakly. She didn't want to be home following the wonderful afternoon she had had with Zuko. Her heart went a flutter every time she felt the necklace move.

Mai knew she perhaps shouldn't have taken the necklace, knowing she might get in trouble for it but she couldn't help it. No one had ever given her something that nice and receiving it from Zuko made it even more special.

Mai opened the front door of her house quietly, trying to make the least bit of noise as possible. She skipped up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. Mai was late arriving home and being unnoticed was a must. Luckily, nobody was around to catch her so there would be no scolding.

Mai flopped on her bed, thinking about the events of the day. Her father had yelled at her harshly for the grades she had in school. She was failing all her classes even music and couldn't seem to pick them up. It was hard to keep trying when both Azula and Ty Lee excelled at everything.

The only one she was passing and seemed to enjoy was combat class. It was an entirely new world to her. Mai was able to learn self defense, combat strategies, and of course her favorite…dagger practice. Mai marveled at these weapons and thought they could even compare to bending. The Royal Fire Academy for Girls had let her keep a few to have at her house. Mai kept them a secret if anyone was to take the daggers away.

"No one would understand," she thought, "They'd just think they were dangerous."

Then Mai thought of Zuko and how agreeable he had been to everything she had done.

"Maybe he would approve of them."

While Mai dozed off, she could almost see Zuko smiling as she pulled the daggers from her sleeve.

Authors note: There is not much to say about this chapter…guess it speaks for itself…review!


	8. Daggers

Authors note: I guess you could call this chapter maiko. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eight**

**Daggers**

"I think that's enough for today Zuko," called Kuzon.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuzon left the arena, waving back to Zuko who returned the good bye. Mai had been sitting on the sidelines watching and had now stood up to leave.

"That was a very good lesson Zuko," said Mai lowly.

"Sure was."

Zuko sighed as he looked around the arena. He would have to wait until to tomorrow for more firebending practice. Or would he?

"Hey Mai, lets have are own practice right now."

Mai raised her eyebrows, "We can't do that, can we?"

"Well we could try if…oh we probably couldn't"

Zuko kicked the ground roughly, "I mean you can't bend and without bending there isn't much target practice."

Mai shot up lively, "Yes there is."

"Right and how is that?"

Mai lifted her hand, twisting it in a way unknown to Zuko. Suddenly, a dagger flew out hitting a clear bulls eye on a faraway target.

"That's how."

Zuko looked wide eyed at Mai, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know really…I guess it's just practice."

"Well that's a lot of practice," he complimented.

Mai gave a playful smirk, "I bet you couldn't hit a bulls eye."

Zuko smirked right back.

"Bet I could."

He put his feet in a firm stance and started moving his hands from side to side. After awhile he stopped and closed his eyes. Zuko did a couple of quick movements before bringing a fury of fire to his fists. He shot the fire perfectly down to the mark, hitting a bulls eye just like Mai.

"Bet I could," he said slyly.

Mai nodded in his triumph as she sat back down. Zuko could tell what she was thinking.

"We're both too good for just target practice…but what about combat practice?"

"You mean me, with my daggers?" she questioned.

"Sure, why not. You'll probably give me a run for my money."

And as Zuko turned to go to the other side of the arena, Mai could swear she saw him smile, just like she had envisioned the day before.

"Ok then, when I say "begin" we both will try to assault each other lightly," shouted Zuko to Mai.

Mai agreed with him. She had to admit that she was a little afraid of fighting Zuko but then she felt her blades against her skin and Mai knew that this would be a fair fight.

She posed herself in her ready position, waiting for Zuko to make his call.

"Ready…begin!"

Mai jumped as soon as he spoke, watching the burning flames pass her.

"Pretty good," said Zuko.

Mai ignored his kind words as she shot two arrows directly towards him. Zuko blocked them with a shield of fire.

"Really good," he replied to her actions.

Mai nodded this time in his praise but for a little to long. Zuko had already brought up a rage of fire and was aiming it at her face. Mai ducked low, spinning as she did; firing daggers right at Zuko's feet. Zuko jumped in turn to where they were thrown and started weaving a tiny strand of fire until it was quite long. He then held it like a piece of rope and began hitting it against the ground where Mai was standing. Mai herself wanted to scream in the least however that would mean defeat. And Mai wouldn't take defeat.

In her last effort to get away from the burning whip, Mai shot a dagger straight at the hand that was holding the fire. Zuko had to immediately let it go and move away to avoid getting hit. Mai stopped suddenly to see Zuko stand still, bringing his hands to the air.

"Let's see how you like daggers with daggers," he said determinedly.

His hands turned into immediate blades of fire as he rushed towards her. Mai put her hands firmly in front of her, ready to guard herself. The flames came again and again at Mai who had to brush them off every time

Her arms began to feel very weary as she kept blocking the on coming strikes. Zuko didn't take one breath. He didn't stop once in his assault.

"Getting tired," he teased.

Mai's face grimaced as she let go of her guard and let her daggers fly, just missing Zuko's face. This time she was giving all she had. Mai tried over and over, twisting her arms until it hurt to make a perfect aim. Zuko was unprepared for such an immense number of blades coming at him. He dodged one by jumping to his left and another by bending to the ground. Zuko was about to dart the third but the dagger was moving to fast. He didn't move in time and suddenly felt a sting of pain sweltering on his arm.

"Oh…wow," he said, groaning slightly.

He clutched his arm to help the soreness stop.

"Zuko, are you alright?!"

Mai had been on the other side of the arena but now was running over to Zuko.

"I got way to competitive. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Zuko looked at Mai; tears were forming in her eyes. He moved his hand from his arm, minor blood covering it. The girl he had in a way under estimated had hit him clearly with a dagger. Zuko was glad the aching wasn't horrible but it was quite uncomfortable.

"Mai…you are one of the best fighters I've ever seen. You never give up."

Mai looked up at him, wiping her tears.

"You, you really think so?"

"Yeah, really. But I can promise you this."

Zuko put his feet firmly in the ground and smiled hugely.

"You'll never get a move like that one on me again."

Mai positioned herself again as well and for the first time in plain view, had to smile back at the boy who had given her so much heart.

Authors note: This chapter was kind of fun to write. Well anyway…review, please.


	9. A Friendship to Start

Authors note: A little bit of maiko. I'm kind of upset that this chapter has nothing to do with the big part of my story but I hope you all like it. Still don't own avatar.

**Chapter Nine**

**A Friendship to Start**

Mai was sitting against her favorite tree and was watching Azula and Ty Lee do cartwheels. Ty Lee was obviously better and it was really funny to watch perfect Azula mess up. Soon, though, it got quite boring. Truthfully, Mai wanted to find Zuko so she stood up and walked over to the two.

"Do you know where Zuko is?" she asked.

"You must really like him, huh Mai," stated Ty Lee.

"I know, don't they make a cute couple," teased' Azula.

Mai was about to reply but decided not to fight them today. She'd probably only be lying to herself.

"Come on, where is he?" she questioned again.

Azula rolled her eyes and sighed, "He's in his room, being the dull person he is."

Ty Lee gave a look to Mai showing it was alright for her to leave. Azula would forget it. So Mai left the "Usual Place" leaving the two girls who went back to their cartwheels.

She went into a back door to the huge palace, guards letting her pass everywhere she went. Though people didn't know it, Mai had already tried to find Zuko's room before and was successful. So today it wasn't a problem trying to find the room. Mai opened the door quietly and almost walked in like a ghost.

Zuko was practicing with two broadswords, doing one move again and again. He looked up after awhile to see Mai at his door.

"Oh, hi Mai," he said, flushing.

"Hello. Sorry about coming in without asking. I just thought…I mean…never mind."

Zuko grinned at the also flushed girl as he put down his broadswords.

"So why are you here?" he asked

Mai shrugged, "Oh I just came to get away from Azula and Ty Lee."

Zuko laughed to himself while walking over to his bed, sitting down.

"You can sit down too, if you want."

Mai timidly approached the bed just sitting on the edge. Zuko noticed she had only sat on a tiny bit of it.

"Hey Mai, you can sit more on it."

Mai scooted a little further on the bed but not much.

"You have a very nice room," she proclaimed, looking around.

"Thanks, I guess it's alright."

Zuko jumped of his bed and went over to one of his many drawers.

"I save a lot of stuff from people I know…my friends."

Mai went over to where Zuko was standing and looked at what he was holding. It was small scroll that seemed to have firebending instructions.

"My mother gave this to me on my tenth birthday. It's a lot of very rare bending tricks."

Mai stared hard at the present. What she give to have someone care about her birthday.

"And this is a gold Fire Nation Insignia from my father. It's one of the few things he's ever given me."

Zuko held it firmly in his hand, savoring the pride it held. In one tiny emblem seized the honor he would die for.

"And this is- Oh forget it!"

Zuko slammed the drawer he was about to open. He grabbed Mai's hand and walked them both back to the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mai puzzled.

"Nothing, it's just that you weren't supposed to see that drawer."

"Why? Was there a problem with it?"

"No, you're just not supposed to see it."

Mai felt bewildered and left out. Why was he keeping something from her?

Zuko looked at the girl, her face slightly saddened. He probably should just show her.

"Look Mai, I didn't want you to see it because."

Zuko paced over to the same drawer and picked an item out of it. He pushed it into Mai's hand and walked over to the other side of the room. Mai was astonished to find that one of her own daggers was in her palm.

"I don't know why I kept...I just did," said Zuko to Mai who had now sauntered to where he was.

"Maybe it was because I wanted to remember that great fight we had...I don't know."

Mai looked uncertain but spoke anyway, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but I remember you said you kept stuff…from your friends. Am, am I, I one of your friends?"

Zuko jerked his head up from his slouching pose. He didn't have any friends who were girls and even worse one of Azula's friends. Besides he was of Royalty to the Fire Nation. He shouldn't have any friends that much lower than him.

But then Zuko looked at Mai and saw her face white as snow, waiting for what he was going to say. He really liked her and turning her down would only mean he'd be lying to himself.

"Yes, that's exactly what you are."

Zuko said it boldly as a smile crossed Mai's face. Though everyone in her household and everyone at her school and even people who pretended to like her weren't really her friends, Mai knew she had finally found one.

"Let's go outside. I know a new game we can play," declared Zuko, holding his new friend's hand firmly.

Mai followed Zuko out of his room, stilling grasping the dagger that had proven a friendship.

Authors note: I'd like to let everyone know that this does not me that I won't put them as a couple. Believe me, they are still a couple. Just for an update, after this chapter hopefully my story will get deeper but for right know, I guess you can just enjoy the maiko fluff…please review.


	10. Life Now and Then

Authors note: I guess this is an alright chapter, had to make some people up. You've got to read to find out.

**Chapter Ten**

**Life Now and Then**

"Mai, get up!" screamed her maid Azorean.

Mai rubbed her eyes to make the drowsiness go away. It was six in the morning and already time to get up. Mai got out of her bed tiredly while she strolled over to her dresser. She picked out her usual outfit and dressed quickly.

Mai remembered when she had many maids who all loved her. They would take care of her and make her laugh. Mai would never be mad or upset for the maids would always be there to make her happy. Then suddenly, they all left, no one ever came back. Some of her greatest friends had left forever. So now Mai was stuck with one of her fathers old maids, Azorean.

"Mai stop daydreaming and hurry up! You're going to be late for breakfast!"

Azorean was in her typical bad mood, letting it all out on Mai. The little girl had to rush down the stairs to steer clear of a scolding. She slowed down just in time to make a presentable walk into the dining room.

"Good morning father," said Mai as pleasant as she could.

To the nice greeting her father said nothing. His attention was on something else which looked like a tiny piece of paper to Mai. So she took a seat silently. Her server came in time and served her food with a frown.

Mai dabbed her chopsticks into the food and looked up from her first bite to see that her father was gone.

"Father?"

No one answered the girl who had been left all alone even though many heard her.

"Hello? father?"

Mai glanced around hurriedly but her father was no where in sight. He had left to go and do something more important. In slight grief Mai finished her meal by herself and left the room silently.

She walked back to her room and sat in chair, near to Azorean.

"Azorean, do you know where my father went?"

"Is that any of your business, child?" said Azorean angrily.

"I guess not…I was just wondering."

Azorean sighed heavily, "He has gone to go meet with Lord Ozai."

"Why is that? Is he going to be with Fire Lord Azulon as well?"

"Now that is none of your business," said Azorean as she left Mai's room.

Mai groaned softly as she sat by herself in her room. This was the same routine she went through every time she couldn't go the Fire Nation Palace. Everyone ignored her leaving Mai all alone.

"And they think I'm stupid just because I want to go to the palace everyday."

She jumped off the chair she was in and went down stairs and out the door. Mai had a now small garden outside her house so she went to sit beside it. She touched one of the few flowers left when suddenly an old memory came into her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, don't rip out the flowers," corrected Zahra.

Mai put down the flower she had just ripped out of the ground and gazed at her mother, "Why?"

"Because, if you rip them all out then you won't have a beautiful garden anymore."

"Oh, sorry, mother."

Zahra smiled as she wrapped her little girl in a hug, "That's okay dear. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Everyone, mother?"

"Yes, everyone."

"Even father."

Zahra lessened the grip she had on her child. She was in a far off thought of the decision her husband had just made that very day. He had decided to become general of Fa Wing.

Zahra knew it would cause much departure in the family. Soon it would fall apart.

"Yes Mai…even father."

Mai switched her eyes from the flowers to her mothers face.

"Mistakes are alright Mother, aren't they? No one can help mistakes."

Zahra smiled at her child once again even now feeling a slight departure, "Right Mai, no one can help mistakes."

Zahra let the little girl go and watched her put the flower she had tore out back in the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai clutched her knees in the remains of the garden. Now that she was older she understood all her mothers' sadness. The family that had once been so close had fallen apart, never to return again.

"I wish you were here," she said quietly as she waited for her father to come home.

Authors note: Okay, trying to give a background of Mai's childhood here. Hope I got it out clearly…reviews, pretty please.


	11. Goodbye for Good

Authors note: Kind of a sad chapter.

**Chapter Eleven **

**Goodbye for Good **

General Kong Hei walked into Lord Ozai's study room as he had been called to do.

"Take a seat, General Kong Hei," ordered Ozai lowly.

Kong Hei sat down in a close seat with his hands crossed.

"You've requested me Lord Ozai."

"Yes…I have. Do you scarcely remember the actual thing you are general over?"

Kong Hei's face went into complete confusion, "Fa Wing?"

"Correct. Isn't strange that there is no general there."

Kong Hei's face now was in full understanding, "But Lord Ozai, I have been sending letters for instructions on attacks. I've been deciding what new trainees I should put in my troops. I've been-"

"All that, means nothing to me," barged in Ozai, "Now unlike you I want to win this war. And if I want triumph now I have to have every single person doing their responsibility."

"But Lord Ozai I have been doing my responsibility. May I request a talk with Fire Lord Azulon?"

"My father does not have time for this. Kong Hei, I didn't think we needed to have a fight today. Did you?"

Kong Hei put his face down in scorn, "No, Lord Ozai."

"Good. So you won't have a problem leaving today, right? Or is there problem with that child of yours?"

General Kong now lifted his head to Ozai's expression, "Not at all Lord Ozai."

"Excellent. I'll order a ship myself for you and your company. Plus I'll make sure someone takes the girl and watches over the house."

"Thank you Ozai. The status of my house is very important."

"I'm sure it is. I'm glad we had this talk, General Kong Hei."

"A pleasure," replied Kong Hei under his breath.

He left the room with an upset manner, letting the door slam behind him on purpose.

Ozai smiled at his success, "A pleasure it was, Kong Hei. A pleasure it was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai was coming from the outside running up the stairs, back to her room. She was about to go try and find Azorean when she heard the front door open.

"He's home!" she screeched happily.

Mai pondered back down the stairs to see that nobody was at the front door. She looked around but no one was there.

"But where did he-"

Mai stopped abruptly when she saw one of the servants walk out with two huge boxes.

"Excuse me, but where are you going with those?"

"Oh I don't have time for that," said the servant, the boxes obviously heavy.

Mai, even though she didn't get a reply, followed the servant out of the house to the walkway outside.

She was surprised to see her father getting into a carriage.

"Father where are you going?" she called to him.

General Kong Hei shut the door at his daughter's call, "Let's go driver."

"Father?!" screamed Mai, tears coming hurriedly, "What's going on?"

Mai ran to the carriage and opened the door to it. She reached out to grap her father's hand but he shoved her out, making Mai fall.She got up quickly and started to try and run towards the carriage again when she felt a hold on her hand. She looked up in bewilderment seeing Azorean's face.

"You must not interfere, child," she said gently, "He needs to go."

Mai ripped free of the grip as tears flooded down her face, "He can't!"

She peered back at where the carriage just was. It was gone.

"Father," she whispered.

Azorean touched Mai's back faintly as she sank to the earth. The maid gave a sad look before she left, having no real feelings for Mai. The whole scene had disappeared besides the little girl still crying on the ground with no family left.

Authors note: So know I guess you can get an idea of why Mai is so boring and rude in the show. You can review if you want.


	12. Comfort for the Heart

Authors note: Alright, this chapter will hopefully be a little bit happier than the last one.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Comfort for the Heart**

"What's going on?" he thought, "Where is everybody?"

Zuko was running around the outside of the palace, looking for anybody who could tell him what was going on. He finally chose to go Azula's area, hoping to find some answers.

When Zuko arrived, both Azula and Ty Lee were sitting down in the grass with blank faces instead of their usual playing.

"What's going on?!" asked Zuko, "Why is everyone being so sad?"

Azula stood up with her arms crossed, "For one, Father's in a meeting. That's the reason no ones around. And the other is because you are such an idiot, Zuzu."

Zuko made a fist at his younger sister, ready to punch her for real.

"It's not because you're an idiot," said Ty Lee trying to break up the fight, "I guess nobody has told you yet."

Zuko gave a puzzled look, "Told me what?"

"About Mai!" screamed Azula

"What about Mai?" he questioned.

Azula sat back down on the ground in frustration while Ty Lee tried to explain, "General Kong Hei has been requested to go somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"To…to…to Fa Wing."

"Fa Wing?! But that's so many regions away. Why would the Fire Nation send him there?"

"Because that's what he's general over," bellowed Azula from the ground, "But that's beside the point. General Kong Hei at first didn't want to go but then he thought about Mai and immediately made his decision…to go.

"That's a lie!" yelled Zuko.

"Oh really. Well if you want to believe that then fine. But we all know the truth in the end. General Kong Hei left Mai and he's not coming back. He doesn't want her anymore, end of story."

"That is not true!"

Azula didn't plan on fighting Zuko again. She knew he knew the truth. Zuko knew it too. He gazed hopelessly at Ty Lee.

"Do you know where Mai is?" he asked Ty Lee

"Over on the bridge," she replied.

Zuko glanced once more at the playing area and at Mai's favorite tree before leaving to go to the bridge.

He arrived shortly after the visit with Azula and Ty Lee, finding Mai staring downward into the water. Zuko sighed heavily as he walked towards her. He could see some faint wetness around her eyes.

"She's been crying," he thought to himself, "Of course, Zuko."

He felt like turning around and forgetting this girl forever but he couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

"Mai…" he said lowly as she yanked her head up.

"Hello, Zuko," she answered even lower.

"I'm really…I'm mean I'm…look about your father-"

"Everything's alright," Mai cut off.

"But-"

"Zuko I'm fine. The Chi Poi family has taken me in. I'm going to live with them now. I'll be okay."

Zuko was about to try and talk to her again however it was useless.

"Maybe she is okay," he considered.

"My father is general over Fa Wing," Mai said breaking into Zuko's thoughts, "I knew this sort of thing would happen. It's his fate and I have to deal with it."

"So you don't care at all. When people are mean to you and don't worry about what happens to you at all you just give up."

Mai looked from Zuko back to the water, "I haven't had it easy ever since I was a child. My mother died when I was only four. She always cared for me and made sure I was happy…then she was gone. The day she died something changed between me and my father. He didn't want to talk to me, play with me…have anything to do with me. It was like he stopped loving me."

"After that what was I to do. People treated me wrong so I started to not care. I just didn't care."

Zuko watched as a teardrop fell into the water making tiny ripples.

"Mai I didn't know. I'm-"

"I already told you I'm fine. I'll deal with things…I always do."

"Mai, do not let dealing with things get in the way of your real feelings. Your father hurt you and you have every right to be mad. He was wrong to leave you and even though he didn't say it I will."

Zuko didn't know why he had done it or even if he should have but maybe it would help in the least. He reached out and grabbed Mai's hand pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said holding her close, "I'm sorry for everything."

Mai would have usually pushed the person aside but something told her not to. It just didn't feel right. She clung to Zuko, crying softly to herself, letting all her sadness melt away.

Zuko clasped her awhile before thrusting her away, then putting his hands on her shoulders. He smiled as if some how the day was getting better.

"Things will turn up Mai," he said reassuringly, "I know they will."

Mai wiped a tear from her eye, a smile crossing her face.

"Okay."

Zuko started walking off the bridge and motioned Mai to follow. She nodded while walking off as well and began pacing side by side with Zuko.

"Um, Zuko."

"Yeah, Mai?"

"Thanks…for everything."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Okay, the story is turning for the better. For the update, Mai know is living with the family she lives with in the show. Please review.


	13. A Walk of Understanding

Authors note: This chapter is just Zuko and Mai going back and forth about what's going on lately. Not really one to review on.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Walk of Understanding**

"So Mai how is your new home?"

"I guess it's alright."

"Are the Chi Poi's nice?" asked Zuko as he kicked a pebble on the road they were walking on.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem happy," inquired Zuko.

"I am…well sort of….I suppose not."

"Why?"

"I've been living with for about three weeks now. They've accepted me as their own and even call me daughter sometimes. I have to say I'm feeling wanted but yet…they still don't seem like my family. It's like I'm not really apart of them even though I live with them"

"Hmm…I know who that feels," mumbled Zuko to himself.

"What do you say?"

"Nothing...you just got to keep believing things will look up. I'm sure they will be like your family in no time."

"Alright."

Zuko gripped Mai's hand as they turned a corner on the trail.

"So how have your firebending practices been going?" requested Mai, her face a little flushed.

No answer came.

"Zuko?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

Zuko didn't want to tell Mai that his father had taken his fire bending lessons away. Kuzon had been told not to come anymore and Zuko took his lessons at school now.

"Azula and Ty Lee are going to the Golden Dragon Dance," stated Mai to break the unpleasant silence, "I thought it would be fun at first but then I didn't want to go. Honestly I don't how to dance."

Zuko grinned, "Honestly, I don't know how to dance either."

They both laughed softly as they turned another corner of the palace wall.

"My birthday was yesterday," said Zuko lowly.

Mai stopped laughing immediately, "Oh. I'm sorry I have nothing to give you."

"That's ok…I don't expect anything. My mother and I just spent a few hours together. It was nice."

"That's good…so have you heard any news on General Iroh?"

"I have. He says Lu Ten has become highest in his training rank and has gone into battle.

"Wow…do you think he will be alright?"

"Of course, Lu Ten can make it out of anything. When he was younger and lived in the palace I used to watch him in combat practice, he was amazing. I'm sure he will do fine in the war."

"Okay."

Zuko and Mai turned the final corner when they arrived back at the courtyard.

"That was really fun Zuko," said Mai happily, "Let's do it again sometime."

"Alright," replied Zuko as his grip from Mai's hand loosened. He walked into the courtyard to find Azula.

Little did he know that he would hear some very shocking news about Lu Ten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: If you've watched the show you probably now what the news is about. Plus I'm making the events that happened in the episode "Zuko Alone" spread apart, so my story isn't ending just yet. I wanted to know, does anyone think Zuko is acting a little bit like Aang in my story? I sort of wanted him to. Tell me in your reviews if he is because I'd like to know.


	14. Unraveling Things

Authors note: Another just Mai and Zuko chapter. It's kind of interesting.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Unraveling Things**

"But why Lu Ten?" questioned Mai sadly.

"I don't know," replied Zuko.

The two children were sitting in Zuko's room alone as the harsh rain came down on the palace.

"Lu Ten was so kind...now he's gone."

"It's even worse for Uncle Iroh. That was his only son."

Zuko shoved his fist into the bed, "The war is stupid! All it's doing is taking lives away!"

The young boy walked off to the window angrily and leaned against it.

"That's not true Zuko," comforted Mai, "The war is not trying to kill people. It's trying to help-"

"This war is not helping anyone, not even the Fire Nation. Think about Mai. Your Father left you because of the war. Can't you remember?"

Mai tried to push the thought away but it wouldn't leave. It had been a month since he had left her yet seemed like it happened yesterday.

"_Father where are you going!? Father!"_

Mai pushed her hands against her ears to make the sound go away.

"My father did what he did because he wanted to, not because of the war. War happens and we can't do anything about it Zuko."

"I'm sorry Mai but can't help feeling we can."

Zuko walked back over to his bed, sitting next to Mai again. He immediately thought of a lighter subject.

"I think I'm going to a meeting with Fire Lord Azulon in two weeks. My mother has been giving hints."

"Why would you be going to a meeting?"

"I'm not sure. I would be with Azula and my parents. When that happens, my grandfather never really states why."

Zuko shuffled awhile as a question rattled in his head. Soon he could no longer help keeping it in.

"Mai, why did we start the war, the Fire Nation? Why are we trying to conquer the other nations?"

Mai would have spoken early if she knew the answer but she honestly didn't.

"I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I don't think anyone knows...the rain let up."

Mai looked from Zuko's eyes to the window. The rain had stopped.

"I'd better be going," she said.

"Yeah, okay."

Mai leaped from the bed and to the door followed by Zuko. They arrived and stopped in the silence. Suddenly Mai grabbed Zuko's hand so that he was right in front of her. Zuko looked surprisingly at Mai, gazing into her eyes. He saw fear.

"Zuko...I need you... to promise me something," she stuttered.

"Yes anything."

"...Even if the war gets harder and harder I want you to promise me you won't ever give up. That you'll keep trying."

"Huh?"

"Please, just promise me."

"I-I promise."

"Thank you Zuko...goodbye."

Mai broke her grip from Zuko's hand and exited the room leaving a promise that would be tougher to keep than Zuko would ever know.

Authors note: Yeah...so the story is about to take a sad turn. Plus I have decided that this story will have about thirty-five chapters. So I am getting to the halfway point.


	15. The Predicament

Authors note: Alright interesting chapter. Definitely not going to be as interesting as the next. Oh and by the way, the member iluvzuzu gave a great idea for the story which I was going to use. But I have decided to change it up just a bit. So enjoy the first part of the conspiracy.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Predicament **

"Have to run faster," panted Zuko, "I have to run faster."

Zuko turned the corner letting out a breath of air. He gained his speed barely able to avoid tripping.

"Why would he want Uncle's birthright? Why would he want to be Fire Lord? How could he make grandfather even consider the request? Why?"

The questions rolled around in Zuko's head as he turned another corner. He was so deep in thought that didn't see his mother right in front of him. Ursa scooped the frightened boy in her arms and held him close.

"What's wrong dear?"

"Mother! You have to talk to Father…you have to talk to grandfather…you have to save me."

Ursa looked at her son peculiarly, "Why do I have to talk to them and save you?"

"Because mother…you just have to…you just have to…"

Ursa hugged her son tighter and caressed his face softly.

"Calmly, tell me what the matter is Zuko."

"Mother, me and Azula stayed behind when you left and well…we saw grandfather talking to father about Uncle Iroh. It was about being Fire Lord and birthrights."

Ursa slowly began to comprehend what he was saying. But what she heard next was beyond what she could take.

"And finally grandfather said that father will have to learn the pain of losing a first born or son…I didn't really understand it."

Ursa loosened the grip on Zuko, letting him go free, "Everything will be fine Zuko."

"Okay. I'm going to go to my room now, mother, all right?"

"Alright, my son…I love you."

"I love you too mother."

Zuko scampered off to his room, feeling very secure. Yet he left a mother in tears.

"Why me? Why my son? My Zuko."

Ursa dried her tears quickly and ran off to her husbands study room. She burst through the door to find no one inside.

"Wait, instead of Ozai I need to talk to Azulon," she told herself as she scurried to the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"But Azulon, my son hasn't done anything to dishonor you. Please do not make him pay the price for my husband's disgraceful act. Please Fire Lord…spare my son."

"Ursa, I do not want to punish you in this way but my son has caused me to do so. I am sorry. Zuko must pay the price Lu Ten did to end the dismay Ozai brought before me."

"But my Lord-"

"Ursa, what happened has happened. Your son's life will have to be taken, the end."

"Yes…my Lord."

Ursa stood from her bowing position on the ground and walked from the Fire Lord.

"But may I say," she said turning around her face in an angry glare, "I will do everything in my will to stop you. Zuko is my son and I can not just give him up. If my words have disgraced you so be it. My heart can not change."

"Your words disgrace me not. Do as you might Ursa. Zuko will die."

Ursa fled from the room and down the black hallway. She ran outside to the courtyard and fell to the ground. Ursa sobbed quietly with her hands to her face. Her heart had broken into little pieces, to small to put back together.

"Zuko is my son…and I can not just give him up," she cried.

"You won't have to Ursa. I'm here. Come and we will talk."

XXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well…I guess everybody can get an idea who it is. The next chapter might be awhile to get up because I have to think on it. I hoped you enjoyed.


	16. The Deathly Decision

Authors note: Alright...this is the big chapter that explains Ursa's whole disappearance. Trying to show a different a perspective of it though. So bear with me because here it goes.

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Deathly Decision**

Ursa followed the person to one of the many benches in one of the many gardens in the courtyard. The two sat together in the little silence they had left. They listened to the trees rustling and the water in the nearby pond lap the edges of ground. Everything seemed perfect however soon the fantasy would end and sadly it was now.

"Ursa, I know the love you hold for Zuko. It is more than I know and will ever know. I do not find it amusing that we must give up our son but-"

"But what Ozai! If you hadn't requested to be Fire Lord then maybe...maybe my son would be able to live his life," miserably said Ursa as her head sank down.

"Ursa that is not what I mean. My request was foolish however needed to be said. I need to be Fire Lord so that we can win this war. Iroh wouldn't be able to do it with the death of his son."

"What about my son? What about his life? Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

Ozai stared at the ground, thinking of his answer. Did he love Zuko? Did he truly care what became of his son?

"Ursa...I do not"

Ursa glanced at her husband. Something had changed between them as the years passed by. Their friendship that had once been burning brightly had now dwindled to a mere flame. Maybe it wasn't something that had gone wrong with their friendship but something inside of Ozai, something horrible.

Ursa didn't know what it was but it was something that had overtaken him and it wouldn't let go.

"Ozai, I will have to accept that you do not care for Zuko. But that doesn't me I won't. I will not stand by and watch him be killed. I just won't."

Ozai looked at his wife and actually nodded, "Fine."

"So, what do we do?"

Ozai stood up and walked away from the bench he had been sitting on. He went over to flower bush ripping out a single rose.

"Ursa there is but one thing that occurs to me to save Zuko and to accomplish my demand."

"What?"

"…We must annihilate Azulon. With him out of the way Zuko will be able to live and I will be first in line to become Fire Lord with Iroh still in Ba Sing Se."

"But Ozai we can't do that! That's just an unthinkable thing to do. I may be upset with him but I won't kill him. He's your father."

"Ursa, the life of my father means nothing to me. He has done things in the past I can not forgive…ever. Being Fire Lord would not only give me power over all the Fire Nation but would also prove me as someone. Something my father could never be. A true leader. So, it's either his life or Zuko's."

"But Ozai-"

"Choose! Whoever is to take out Azulon must accept the fact of banishment. You know the consequence and I can not just ruin my chances on becoming Fire Lord. You must choose!"

Ursa grasped the bottom of the bench as she closed her eyes in confusion. What was she going to do? Someone was going to have to die the crucial death. Her son or the Fire Lord. One the world to her and the other the world to the Fire Nation.

"I can't decide…killing someone is beyond me. Even if it means… but Zuko. "

Ozai looked at his wife's confused face. She knew who she wanted to save but she wouldn't say it. The words would not cross her mouth.

"Well then I will make the decision for you."

"Who are you going to choose?" asked Ursa in the most worried voice.

"Trust me Ursa. I will choose to my advantage."

Ozai dropped the rose and crushed it as he walked away. Ursa looked from the rose to the fading Ozai back and forth. She walked over to the smashed flower and picked it up. Ursa observed its torn petals and the stem that had broken in half. She knew what it meant all to well.

"I have to save Zuko…whatever the cost."

"_Everything I have done I have done to protect you."_

Authors note: Well there you go. There will be more of an explanation of this chapter in the next one. If you have any questions just ask them in the reviews. Soon I will hopefully be able to get back to Zuko and Mai.


	17. Gain and Loss

Authors note: Alright...this is the final part of Ursa's disappearance. We see Ozai's plan behind the whole thing and some sad Zuko and Mai time.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Gain and Loss**

"Foolish, foolish, foolish," said Ozai, smirking to himself. "It is so strange how people fall beneath me."

He grinned slyly as he sat in his study room chair.

"This will be the last time I sit in this room. To think it was all thanks to Ursa. She fell coyly in my trap, thinking that I would actually kill Zuko. I am far smarter than that."

He pulled a few scrolls from one of his desk drawers and laid them in front of him.

"While she went and killed Azulon to save Zuko, I sat safely in my study room, waiting to become Fire Lord. Little did she know I had planned for her to kill him all along."

"Making her think she had to kill Zuko gave me the opportunity of complete safety. It's banishment for her and Fire Lord for me."

Ozai reached into the back of his drawer in order to find the final scroll needed when he felt some string caught in the back. He gave it a hard yank and the string came out. Ozai pulled his hand out of the drawer to find a tiny pink necklace.

"What in the-"

Ozai examined it closer to find a star right in the middle. The word "Love" was inscribed on the side. Suddenly the scene of many months ago came to his mind. This was Ursa's necklace. The one she had made with Zuko.

"Hmm...I wonder. Do people ever regret what they do?"

Ozai threw the necklace across the room, watching the beads once on it shatter.

"I certainly don't."

Ozai quickly found the scroll he had been looking for and unraveled it. He read a few words before pushing it aside.

"Only my face is the price I had to pay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zuko...Zuko?"

"I'm over here," said a whisper.

"What are you doing in that corner?"

"Trying to be alone."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mai."

The girl ignored what Zuko had just said and walked over to where he was sitting.

"What is the matter Zuko?"

No answer came. Mai sat beside him anyway and saw that his cheeks were bright red. He wasn't blushing like he usually did around Mai. He had been running, running hard.

"Why were you running?" asked Mai without thinking.

Zuko turned his face away from Mai. She could see him wipe his eye swiftly.

"My mother," he said softly, "I was looking for her…I didn't find her."

"Where did she go?"

Zuko faced Mai, wiping a tear from his eye. He didn't like crying in front of anybody, especially girls but this was Mai. She, hopefully, would understand.

"I don't know."

Mai was highly confused. How could Ursa just be gone?

"What do you mean?"

"Mai…my grandfather…died today. No, that isn't true. He didn't die…he was killed."

Mai gasped loudly not believing what she had just heard.

"And know…everyone is going around saying…"

Zuko could barely hold back the pain these words caused him, "That my mother was killed too."

Mai complexion went completely white as she heard the words come from Zuko's mouth.

"You're lying," she spilled out, "You have to be lying."

"I wouldn't ever lie about something like this."

"But…she might still be alive. We don't know Zuko."

"Mai she is dead. We just have to give-"

"No! You promised me!"

"What?"

"You promised me you wouldn't give up. You can't give up Zuko…I gave up. Don't go what I went through. Hold on."

Zuko watched tears trickle down Mai's face and onto her dress. Why was she crying? It wasn't her mother and why would she even care if he gave up? Maybe she just wasn't like all the other girls Zuko had met. They had been friends for many months but this was the first time it felt like Mai actually cared what happened to him.

"Mai, I won't give up ever. I promise."

Mai looked from her white palms to Zuko's expression and gave a faint smile.

"Zuko…you'll see your mother again. I promise."

Zuko put one of his hands on top of Mai's hand, "Ok Mai. It's a promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Well there you go. I'll be getting back to regular life soon. Just had to knock that whole Ursa instance out of the way.


	18. Moving On

Authors note: Alright the story is moving on and Zuko is starting to look more like he did in the episode "The Storm" than "Zuko Alone". Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee are slowly also starting to get older. But they all still will sort of be like children. I'm sorry all the chapters seem to be going over the same thing over and over but I really needed to have a big part of my story on Ursa's disappearance. So hopefully this will be the last of the sadness.

**Moving On**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Zuko woke from his bed and walked over to one of his bedroom windows. He watched the leaves rush by in the wind giving him a slight breeze through the crack in his window.

"Fall has arrived."

Zuko got dressed quickly and left his room. He almost ran to breakfast but saw Ozai and decided just to skip the first meal of the day. Instead he walked out of the palace and to Azula's playing place. He was in no surprise to see Azula and Ty Lee doing cartwheels and Mai against her favorite tree.

"Hey."

Ty Lee stopped midair in her cartwheel to smile at Zuko and then landed on the ground.

"Hello Zuko," she said giggling.

"Zuzu," Azula smirked.

"Zula," Zuko smirked right back.

Azula rolled her eyes as she started another cartwheel. Ty Lee waved at Zuko before going to talk to Azula. Zuko waved back as he walked over to Mai and her favorite tree.

"Hi, Mai."

"Hello Zuko."

She looked up at him, trying to guard her eyes from the blazing sun. It was fall yet the sun still wanted to burn bright as ever.

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just watching cartwheels."

Mai voice was sounding more depressed than usually. Zuko could tell she was upset about something.

"Mai, you aren't still worrying about-"

"No, I'm ok. Are you?"

Zuko sighed heavily, "I'm getting there."

Three months. Three months had passed since Zuko's grandfather's death and his mother's disappearance. As the days had pressed on, since that bleak day, things had changed. Azula and Ty Lee even though still with much energy didn't play as much. They just didn't have the heart.

Zuko had been more of a loner and didn't like to talk to anybody. He would just sit alone and think. But Mai in the last few days had become desperately broken hearted. She couldn't even fake a smile anymore.

"Mai, are you sure you're ok?"

Mai looked around and stood up, "I'll tell you on the bridge," she whispered

Then she quickly ran off leaving a confused Zuko following her. When he was able to catch up with her they were already at the bridge.

"I haven't told Azula or Ty Lee yet but," she gulped slowly before speaking again, "I think I might have to move to Omashu."

"What?"

"I heard Mr. Chi Poi talking about plans to overtake the city because it is too hard to control with the earthbenders showing up everywhere. They said it would be easer just to take it over and Mr. Chi Poi has been asked to governor Omashu if they go through with the plans. "

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, "Come to think of it, I have heard my father talking about Omashu a lot lately. But Mai, that would take years of planning and many strategies. It's a big chance they'll just ignore the whole idea."

"I know your right but I just can't think of the thought...leaving the Fire Nation. Even though it's given me much hardship it is my home."

"I understand...everything is going wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You know Mai. All these deaths, people wanting power more than there own family, being forced to do things you know you don't want to do. It is just a complete mess."

"I know it is."

The two rested on the bridge, deprived about every situation that came to mind.

"Mai…I think...I think we just have to move on."

"But-"

"Not give up. Just, move on. Things will get better. Hard times are ahead for sure but we can move on and look forward to a new day. A new day together."

Mai glanced at Zuko and then back at the water, "I think your right. It will be hard but we can do it."

"Yeah, we can."

The two stood in the now pleasant silence before Mai countered the time to talk.

"So Zuko…are you going to the Golden Dragon Dance?" she asked nervously.

"What?! I thought it already happened."

"They postponed it because of all the trouble going on in the Fire Nation. I was just wondering if you were going."

"Well...I suppose I could go. That is…if you go."

Mai blushed lightly, "Ok."

They both smiled as they left the bridge, leaving an unwanted sadness behind them to linger on its own.

XXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hooray! There should be no sadness really until about the last three chapters of the story. So since you all went through those sad times the next chapters name is A Dance to Remember.


	19. A Dance to Remember

Authors note: This has got some fluff in it. And for all who love Maiko fluff out there I hope you enjoy this chapter. And for those who don't, sorry but I haven't done any fluff in awhile so...

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Dance to Remember**

"Don't trip over your dress," said Mai to herself as she walked through the mansions hallways,

"You can't ruin it."

Mai was walking on her way to the Golden Dragon Dance in one of the longest dresses she had ever worn. The dress was black with red trim all along the bottom. It wasn't trailing behind her yet she seemed to be tripping over it like it was.

Mai's hair was also different then her usual apparel. It was now pulled back into just one bun with many curls hanging down from it. Her bangs were pulled back to give her an even more smooth look. Mai still thought she looked as ugly as ever but wore the entire outfit anyway.

"Oh...here I go," she said seeing the door to the ballroom.

She opened the door and walked in quickly. Mai gave a sigh of utmost relief when she saw that no one had heard her enter. She trotted to one of the near tables and sat down before anyone could notice she was there.

Mai looked around the ballroom and saw Ty Lee dancing with one of noble's sons. She gave a wink at Mai before turning back to her dance partner. Mai also saw Azula showing off her firebending skills to some boys. Soon though she was stopped by the lead chaperone and told to go sit down.

Mai smirked happily when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the gleeful face of Zuko.

"Zuko..."

Mai was speechless when she saw him. He was wearing the most handsome clothes she could think of. His outfit was a dark red with a golden collar. He had an even darker red sash tied around his waist with a gold fire insignia right in the middle. His high knot ponytail even had a deep red band tied around it.

"Hello Mai. I'm glad you came."

Mai was able to nod at him before turning from Zuko in fluster. Little did she know that he was just as nervous as she was.

Zuko had never seen Mai in any other kind of dress and especially not one this long. Neither had he ever seen her change her hairdo. He didn't know what to say at first so he just sat down.

"So...have you danced with anyone yet?" he mustered up.

"No. I just arrived. You?"

"No, I just was showing people my firebending tricks like Azula, though I haven't gotten caught yet."

Mai giggled softly and Zuko smiled.

"Well...do you want to dance?"

The questioned jumped on Mai suddenly as her face began to get very red.

"Me...with you?"

"Um, yeah."

"I don't know Zuko. I still don't know how to dance."

"I don't either so don't feel bad. Besides there are so many people out there that no one will notice us."

Before Mai could even think about saying yes she was out on the dance floor putting her hand in Zuko's. He gave her reassuringly smile before they both started dancing. At first everything was fine. They both were dancing to the right rhythm of the song and weren't stepping all over each other. Mai couldn't believe but she and Zuko were actually doing okay.

Then, all of a sudden, Mai's dress got caught in her shoe. She tried to undo it with her other foot but then it got tangled too. She was on the verge of falling. Mai tried to regain her balance but nothing could help her. She fell to the ground, landing on her right elbow. To her surprise only a few stopped to look at her and Zuko before going back to there dance.

"Are you ok Mai? You landed right on your elbow."

Zuko helped her up to her feet but before he could say anything else, Mai was already out the ballroom. She ran out of the Governor's mansion, were the dance was being held, and to the garden where she found a tiny corner that she could sit in. Mai breathed heavily as she clutched her knees, trying not to think about dance.

"I've made a complete fool of myself…and Zuko. He'll never forgive me."

"Now I wouldn't say that."

Mai looked up abruptly and saw Zuko smiling his usual, wonderful, smile.

"How did you find me?"

"You left footprints or I just followed you."

Mai said nothing as she grasped her knees tighter.

"Zuko…I'm sorry. I made you look like an idiot in there and it was all my fault. I wanted you to have a good time but thanks to me you won't. I'm so sorry."

Zuko sat beside Mai and stared at her curiously, "Why do you think after you make a simple mistake I'm going to hate you?"

"Because Zuko…everyone hates me. I always make mistakes and not once has anybody forgiven me."

"Well I'm forgiving you. It was part of my fault anyway. I stepped on your foot which made you trip."

Mai shook her head slowly, "I guess we're both horrible at dancing."

"I guess we are."

The two gazed at the stars above them, watching them light the night sky. Mai was thinking on something, when Zuko spoke up.

"Mai, I didn't come to this dance just to-"

"I know, sit around with a girl like me. You probably should go back to the ballroom so you can ask another girl to dance before the night is over. You'll have more fun with her than with me."

Zuko frowned, "That was not what I was going to say. I was trying to say that I didn't come to this dance just to have the perfect night. Mai, sure there are better dancers in there than you but that's not why I came. I only came because I…wanted to see you. You don't know how happy I was to see that you were here."

Mai looked around nervously. Everything she had thought was going on in Zuko's mind was a lie. He came to this dance just to see her.

"I wouldn't have even come if you weren't here. Mai, I'm really sorry this wasn't the dance you had hoped for. But for me, it was the best I could possibly have. You came."

Zuko stood up to leave but Mai grabbed his shirt sleeve before he could.

"Zuko, I only came because you did. I just didn't think it would be the other way around."

Zuko grinned, "Well it is."

He sat back down happily next to Mai who actually smiled in turn.

"Um Mai…you look really-really pretty. I would of said it before but I was just a little too nervous."

"Really, I was also. You look really nice too."

They both blushed as they gazed into each others eyes. It was the first time they had actually not turned away. Zuko felt himself nearing Mai but stopped in his tracks.

"Mai…do you think we should go back to the dance?"

"No. It's nicer out here and I think-"

And before she could finish, Zuko quickly leaned close to Mai and kissed her cheek lightly, leaving her in pure shock.

"What...what did...what did you do that for?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"I don't know...I just...I don't know."

Zuko, who's face had now turned to the dark red he was wearing, looked down in torment only to find Mai smiling right at him. She grabbed his hand, showing him everything was alright and Zuko beamed back.

The two sat, hand in hand, looking at the stars above. What had once started off as an awkward dance turned out to be a night that would blossom into so much more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: What do you guys think? I hope you liked the maiko fluff...please review!


	20. Words of Anticipation

Authors note: Ok, this is just a chapter setting up for another in the future. It's not that big on maiko but I think I did alright.

**Chapter Twenty**

**Words of Anticipation**

"I can't stand them," Azula smirked as she watched Mai and Zuko stare at each other from afar, "This is such a waste of our time. Come on, Ty Lee, let's go."

Azula grabbed Ty Lee's arm and strutted off to find another place to play, pouting as she went along. Zuko smiled as he saw his sister leave angrily. He was secretly glad Azula left so that he could be with Mai alone.

Zuko skidded of the bench he was sitting on and over to Mai's favorite tree. He happily walked over to Mai and grinned as he sat down next to her.

"Hi Mai."

"Zuko."

Mai couldn't help blushing at Zuko. The night before had been so magical she almost didn't believe it happened.

"_He kissed me! Zuko kissed me!,"_ she thought.

"Um Mai, are you alright. Your face is burning up."

Mai touched her face. She was burning up. Mai did her best to calm herself down as Zuko stared right at her.

"I've been wondering, Mai. Was it-I mean did you…have a good time at the dance?"

"…I had a great time…did you?"

"I had a lot of fun. So I was hoping I didn't weird you out…kissing you I mean."

Mai gasped, "Uh, no. It was ok."

"Are you sure because I just wanted you to you know…"

Mai shifted her eyes back and forth from Zuko to her hands, "You know what?"

"You know, have a special night."

Mai looked down in despair, "Oh, yeah, a special night."

Zuko shook his head angrily.

"Tell her the truth; just tell her the truth…on both matters."

Zuko turned to Mai and tapped her lightly, "Mai, that is not what I meant to say. What I meant to say is that I kissed you because in truth…I really like you Mai, a lot. And that was a little way to show it."

Mai now looked into Zuko's eyes fully, "I like you too, Zuko."

She couldn't say entirely how she felt about Zuko but for now this would do. All she could think about was Zuko liking her and everything else would fall into place.

"So...is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Actually there is. I just got some news from Uncle Iroh. He returned a few days ago and told me that I...I'm...going into an Agni Kai. They set it up so that I'll go against the best Fire Nation Council's son in two months."

"You're going into an Agni Kai! But Zuko those are deadly! You could be killed! If you-"

Zuko put his hand over Mai's mouth, "I know what might take place Mai and I'm fine with it. If I win, think of what could come of it. Maybe my father will..."

"Your father should be happy just the way you are. You don't need to prove anything."

"Mai, I'll be alright. Trust me, I won't get killed. Think of this Agni Kai as exciting instead of deathly."

"Zuko…I just can't think of dying as exciting."

"Well maybe you will have a change of mind. I hope you will have a change of mind."

Mai didn't smile or give even a sign of happiness. Seeing someone she felt so deeply for having to go into a fight that could be to the death was more than she could stand.

"I'll just hope for the best."

Zuko smiled, "Thanks Mai. You always understand."

He stood up and ran cheerfully away to the palace. Mai sighed as she watched his figure fade away.

"Why, an Agni Kai? Why?"

Mai rose from her spot as well and ran to find Azula and Ty Lee, not even noticing the few tears falling from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, an Agni Kai. No, the story is not going for a sad turn. Mai is only worried about it in this chapter and the few before he actually goes into the fight. I hope you enjoyed and for all who are asking about it…hopefully, they will kiss in time.


	21. The Royal Market

Authors note: If you want to call Mai ooc in this chapter then fine but I thought it would be cute.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**The Royal Market**

Zuko excused himself from some of his friends.

"I have business to attend to," he told them and then said goodbye.

He ran outside the palace and saw Mai in the distance.

"Come on. Let's go," he said.

"Go? Go where?"

"To the Royal Market."

Mai gasped. She had never been and even invited to the Royal Market. It was a place for all the rich merchants to come and buy things just for the pleasure of it. The prices on some items were beyond expensive.

"But Zuko…I don't have any money."

"That's ok, Mai. I'll take care of it."

They both walked together to the readied carriage to find Uncle Iroh already in it.

"Hello Prince Zuko, and who is this?"

"This is my friend, Mai."

Uncle Iroh raised his eyebrow and grinned slyly, "Hello Mai."

"Hello…General Iroh?"

"Just Iroh, I'm retired."

"Oh…"

Mai quickly got into the carriage and Uncle Iroh climbed out, taking Zuko aside.

"Is this the girl you kept telling me about? She's pretty."

Zuko made a pleading look, "Uncle Iroh! She might hear you!"

"And that would be bad why?"

Zuko shrugged.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet."

Zuko smiled once again and entered the carriage with Uncle Iroh who smiled; thinking of his own childhood loves. The trip was silent for the most part besides Uncle Iroh's anonymous facts about life. Soon the whole entourage had arrived to the Royal Market.

"Ok, I'll meet you two back at the carriage in two hours. I've had my eye on a certain Pai Sho piece that I think might be here."

"Alright, Uncle Iroh, bye."

Zuko was about to run off when his Uncle grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Take this," he said, shoving many coins into his nephews hand, "To buy her something special."

"Thanks."

The two departed to their own ways.

"Is anything wrong?"

Zuko spun around to see Mai quite alone.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. So are you ready to go?"

Mai nodded as they both started their outing.

"So, where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"You can choose?" she replied.

"Well there is some broadswords I'd love to check out."

"But I thought you already had broadswords?"

"I know but those are just childish ones. I want some real ones."

The two were lucky, in the huge the market, to find the broadswords rather easily.

"Wow…" was all Zuko could say.

Mai was even astounded at how beautiful the weapon was. With it's glimmering blade and brass handle it was no wonder why Zuko wanted them so much. And as Mai saw Zuko's face she wished she could do just one favor for all the ones he had done for her.

"Ok…I'm done," he said giving them another look, "It's your turn to choose."

Mai ran off suddenly leaving Zuko to follow as he usual did.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"You'll see."

Mai had Zuko tagging along before she finally stopped. She pointed to and stand and Zuko looked in that direction.

"That's is what I want to buy."

Zuko was surprised and confused to see the same broadswords shop they had been to a few minutes ago.

"Mai, you just led me in a complete circle."

"I know…"

Zuko gasped, "But Mai, I was supposed to spend the money on you.

Zuko brought forth his hand, filled with money. Mai flushed, put pushed his hand back.

"No, I want you to have it."

The prince was about to make a mad dash to the shop but didn't.

"It's ok. I'll get another opportunity. How about we just buy something we can share?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok then."

In the end, the two decided to buy to bags of fire flakes, pair of fire nation handkerchief and give the rest back to Uncle Iroh.

"This is great," said Zuko, popping some fire flakes in his mouth, "I can't wait to do it again."

"Me too," replied Mai, trying to eat a handful of flakes politely, "Do you think, though, that we should get back to your uncle?"

"Yeah, we probably should but there is one more thing I want you to see."

Zuko rummaged through his pocket it bit before finally grasping the thing he had been looking for.

"Ok know close your eyes."

"What do-?"

"Just close them."

Mai immediately shut her eyes and waited a few seconds before Zuko said "ready." She opened her eyes and let her mouth drop in awe.

"I thought since you love daggers so much…well I had one engraved."

It was an engraved dagger that lay in Zuko's hand. It had a touch of gold at the point and the word none other than "Hope" was inscribed.

"I got it a long time ago so don't worry about the money. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

"Zuko…it's…beautiful."

Mai, without even thinking, kissed Zuko on the cheek and hugged him softly. Zuko did the only thing he could do and smiled.

"Thank you," she said, blushing about her actions.

"Um, you're welcome."

They both walked back to the carriage, Mai admiring her gift and Zuko still in shock about his kiss. Soon they were greeted by the cheerful face of Uncle Iroh.

"I found my Pai Sho piece. I hope you to also had good luck."

They both nodded as everyone got into the carriage.

"So how was your day, Mai?"

"Oh, wonderful," she said looking up from her dagger.

"And you, Prince Zuko?"

"…Wonderful…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So what do you all think? I thought it was cute.


	22. Mai's Outlook

Authors note: This is really just a Mai chapter and what she's thinking about her life. It is quite a small chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

**Mai's Outlook **

The girl walked down the silent hallway, brushing her hand across the wall here and there. She would stop for a moment and admire something before moving on.

"I never appreciated this place…should of."

The thoughts of her first arrival came to mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Please step out of the carriage, Ms." _

_The child got out as she was told and walked by herself up to her new home. She knocked on the door a few times before she heard someone coming. _

_"I'm coming," said a person inside kindly. _

_The person opened the door and smiled at the girl. _

_"Hello, Mai. I'm Mrs. Chi Poi. Come inside." _

_The lady ushered her to come in and the girl followed. Mrs. Chi Poi led her to another room where she saw a man at a desk. _

_"Amtrak, this is Mai, our new member." _

_ The man, Amtrak, also smiled at her and got up from his seat. _

_"It's very nice to meet you, Mai. I sure you'll like it here." _

_The girl nodded in agreement but in no way was she happy to be there. Her heart had been broken by her real father and this place would not make it better. Nothing could. _

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I remember…that's why I didn't."

She skipped past her library and dining room. She ran across her supposed father's study and her mother's tea room. The girl finally came upon her room, where she laid on her bed.

"It's just a place I live. Not my home."

She touched her bed cover, noticing the red, gold, and black in it join in harmony.

"My favorites…" she said, clutching the necklace Zuko made for her, "Hmm…I wonder what he's doing right now…definitely not wondering about me."

The thought of the Fire Nation Prince went round and round in the girls head. His way of fighting, the interesting strategies he would come up with, and though he didn't think so, he was an amazing bender.

But even more, the girl loved the way he treated people. Sometimes his temper would set off however most of the time he was serene. He took his time to make sure things were perfect for anyone and if it wasn't then it was unacceptable.

"He always has the best interests at heart."

And then, there was his smile. When ever the girl felt like crying or giving up on everything his smile would always make things better. It always brought light to her usual, gloomy, life.

"I don't know what I would do without his smile…pretty stupid but not really. I wonder if there's anything about me he wouldn't like to see go away," she thought.

She turned over on her bed, "The thought of him leaving is just-just too much to bear."

The girl cried a soft tear as thought of the Agni Kai came to mind. The deadly fight would be coming up in two weeks and then there would be nothing she could do.

"Maybe I should just let him do what he wants. It's his choice not mine. I have to learn to…let him go."

Another tear followed by another came and soon she was sobbing in sadness.

"But I can't. I just can't, I won't."

"Mai!"

Mrs. Chi Poi was calling her for her to join her now going tea party.

"Yes mother, I'm coming!"

The girl wiped her wet eyes as she left her room and her troubled thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know Mai's all sad about the Agni Kai and I said she wouldn't be but I was overdue for a Mai chapter and I wanted to give everybody a notice that the Agni Kai is coming up.


	23. Words of Aid

Authors note: A chapter about help from Uncle Iroh and Zuko's opponent. I know a lot of people just like the maiko fluff but I want my story to be little bit more than that. So please don't be upset.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Words of Aid**

"Oh come on, Mai. This is so unfair."

"No, it isn't."

Mai shot another dagger at Zuko and watched him duck. They were doing practice together and Mai had decided it would be good for Zuko if he learned how to dodge better.

"Don't you feel like you are learning something?" she inquired.

"Sure…" he replied, ducking again, "Hey, how about you throw two at a time?"

Mai said nothing to Zuko's request and looked in the opposite direction of his face.

"Hello Mai? What are you doing?"

"Oh it's nothing, sorry."

Mai shot another dagger at Zuko who moved once again. She repeated this many times before she gathered up enough courage to talk.

"Zuko?"

"Yes Mai."

"Have you talked to Uncle Iroh lately?"

Zuko relaxed his stance, "You mean about the Agni Kai?"

"Yeah…"

"We actually did. It was in the afternoon yesterday…"

XXXXXXXX

"Hey, Uncle Iroh," said Zuko waving.

"Prince Zuko, it is nice to see you. Come, take a seat," answered Uncle Iroh happily.

Zuko did sit down. After he found a comfortable sitting position he looked up at his uncle.

"Uncle Iroh, do you-do you think that I can win my Agni Kai?"

Uncle Iroh smiled, "Absolutely."

"Are you telling the truth or just trying to be nice?"

"I tell the truth when I say this, Zuko. I believe you can do anything when you put your whole heart in to it."

"But what if it isn't? What if I lose? I've heard that Surak doesn't give any mercy."

"He does not. Though his father can be very kind, Surak can be so cruel. He sometimes reminds me of…never mind. Zuko don't be intimated by Surak. Even though I will not be there to watch your match, I believe you can win. The question is, do you believe?"

"I do."

"Well then, there is nothing to worry about."

Zuko frowned, "But there is. Uncle Iroh you don't understand. What if my heart is all the way in it but I'm still not strong enough."

Uncle Iroh calmly put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I know Surak's strength. He has so much that he doesn't know how to use it. I've seen your strength and it's the same predicament. However, what can set you apart is knowing how to control it. If you can control it, you will be able to run the whole match."

"Really, are you sure?"

"Positive, now go on and get to practice."

"Ok, Uncle Iroh."

Zuko stood up and walked away.

"I believe in myself," he said turning around, "Do you?"

Uncle Iroh grinned, "You don't know how much."

XXXXXXXXX

"So you see Mai," said Zuko, finishing his story from yesterday, "Uncle Iroh believes I can do it. I believe I can to do it too. I hope you will believe in me as well."

Mai blushed, "Of course I do. I'm just…scared. That's all."

Zuko beamed, "Well there's no need to be scare. I'm going to win the Agni Kai."

"I'm sure you will," declared Mai.

"Hmm…is that sarcasm?"

"No it isn't, believe me."

Mai shot another dagger at Zuko who smiled at her as the two practiced the rest of the day.

XXXXXXX

Authors note: Another sort of strict chapter, I know. Don't be upset. I'll try my best to add more maiko fluff but as I said in my first author's note, I want my story to be just a little more than that.


	24. The Meaning of the Affair

Authors note: Mai goes to get something and gets into some trouble along the way. It's a really good thing this someone she's getting it for is important to her. Yes, it's Zuko.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**The Meaning of the Affair**

"So Mai, how long are you going to be out?" asked Mrs. Chi Poi.

"Not long." And with that Mai walked out of house before her mother could question her any longer.

Mai had found it very nice to leave right when her father was in a meeting and her mother had a tea party like she usually did going on. She was finally able to get some moments to herself and today that was very important.

Mai ran to the palace as fast as she could, passing by her school and many of her rich neighbors houses. She found it quite easy to get to the there.

"Now where is Zu- oh…"

Mai paced over to where Zuko was practicing his firebending techniques. He smiled when he saw that Mai had arrived.

"Hello Mai. What are you doing here? I thought you said you were busy."

"I am. I just needed some help."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um…I sort of need a way to get into the Royal Market."

"Why?"

"Just, because."

"Ok then but I can't go today. Uncle Iroh just left yesterday to go to a recruiting meeting. I promised him I'd practice while he was gone."

"Oh ok. I see."

Mai started to walk away in a depressed manner. Zuko looked down at the ground as he saw her disappointed face. He just couldn't bear it.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you. But I can't stay long."

Mai grinned to herself as she and Zuko moved their way to a carriage.

"So, is this thing for you?" he asked her as they made their way back to the Royal Market.

"No."

"Is it for your parents?"

"No."

"Is it…for me?"

"No…it isn't."

Mai hated to lie but she just wasn't going to give it away. No, this would be a surprise.

When the two arrived Mai climbed out and looked back at Zuko.

"You can go now. I'll just walk back to the palace." 

Zuko shook his head, "Are you sure?"

Mai nodded.

"Ok but I'll send a carriage for so that you won't have to walk, alright?"

Mai nodded again as she set off by herself while Zuko rode away in the carriage.

"Now where was that stand. I remember it being really near by to the entrance. Wait, I remember the fireflake stand being over there. Did they switch around everything?"

And while Mai tried to figure it out she had no idea that some young thieves where in the ally shadows, some of few that ever found their way into the Royal Market. They had spied Mai and her pocketful of coins and found it as an easy steal, her being all alone.

"Well hello little girl, what are you doing?" one of them said slyly.

Mai stared at the boys who could no much more than three years older than her.

"Hello."

"So, what are you are going to do with all that money?" another one asked.

"I believe that is none of you business," said Mai to them both, clasping two daggers in her hand but not shooting them.

"Well I believe it is."

One of the thieves reached out to grab Mai but missed as she ducked to the ground. She shot her daggers at his feet when he wasn't looking. The thief fell to the ground in pain and watched Mai runaway.

"She's getting away!" he yelled to his partner.

But it was too late now. Mai had gotten away and thieves had been caught. The girl didn't stop running though until she was out of air. She collapsed to the ground and rested herself.

"Oh my…I've got to watch myself."

Mai waited for awhile before she got back on her feet. From then on she made sure her daggers were closer to her than ever.

She walked away from her sitting area and went to go get some help. She was going to try and get out of the Royal Market as soon as possible but she wasn't leaving without the broadswords. She just wouldn't.

"Um excuse me; do you know where the broadswords stand is?" she asked a boy in front of her.

"What kind of broadswords?" replied the boy, in a frustrated voice.

"Well they have really shiny blades and I remember a fire nation in-"

"Go past those two stalls and then turn right. I remember there being a broadswords stand there."

The boy left before Mai could say anymore. She did as he said and was overjoyed to find the broadswords stand that she and Zuko had looked at their last visit. She ran to it and quickly saw the ones Zuko had been admiring.

"Can I help you?" asked to stand keeper.

"Yes, I'd like to purchase those broadswords right there." She said this pointing to the swords.

"I'm very sorry but I can't let a little girl like you buy weapons. Your parents will have to give you the permission."

Mai frowned, "But I came all this way. My parents wouldn't mind and it's for someone very special. You don't know how important this is to me. I have to buy it."

"I'm truly sorry but I can't. You have to have permission."

"But I even have my own daggers."

Mai had never shown anyone her hidden blades but getting these broadswords meant everything to her. She had to try.

"So you see, I am allowed to have weapons."

The stand keeper held one of the daggers. He shifted it from one of his hands to the other. Finally he spoke.

"Since I see that getting this weapon is so important to you I'll make a deal. If you can give me the permission slip for these daggers I'll let you buy the broadswords."

Mai gave a clever grin, "Here it is."

It surprised the stand keeper that she had the slip with her. But that was something only Mai knew about.

"Well then, I guess these broadswords are yours."

He reached behind him and picked out the ones Mai wanted. He exchanged the swords for the money and Mai was off before he could change his mind. It surprised many to see a young girl walking around the market holding a pair of broadswords however no one questioned her.

"I hope that clerk doesn't wonder about the permission slip. Then my whole plan would fall apart. If he knew I wanted him to suggest that deal in the first place then I could be in some deep trouble."

Mai did her best to keep her thoughts off of the problem and tried to get out of the Royal Market, a place she now feared to go alone to.

When Mai could finally see the place she had entered through she started to pick up her foot speed and began to run. She was moving to fast at one point and that was all she needed to mess up.

Mai felt herself trip over someone's foot and watched as the swords slip out of her hands.

Though she hurt herself she got up rather quickly and darted past people to get the broadswords.

"Yes," she whispered as she picked them up, "No damages, that's go-"

Mai gasped as she felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Excuse me but your swords just scraped against my new dress."

Mai peered at the lady who still hadn't let her go.

"Since you are shopping in the Royal Market I'm sure you won't have any problem replacing it."

"Replacing it?" cried Mai.

"Yes, replacing it. I'll need the money now."

"But I already spent all my money. I'm sorry."

"Well sorry isn't going to make my dress perfect again. Now I need that money."

"But I don't have the-wait a minute. What if instead of paying for a new dress I give you something even more valuable?

"Oh and what would that be?"

Mai quickly brought forth one of her daggers. She handed it to the lady who eyed it peculiarly.

"Where did you get this?"

"Oh, just around. I'm sure you could get a good deal for it."

"Really?"

"Yes, positive."

"Well, I'll take your word for it. But if it doesn't give me more than what this dress cost trust me I will find you."

"Fine."

The Lady strutted of gradually, clutching on to the dagger tightly until she got to high end pawnshop.

"I've got to get out of here before I get into anymore trouble."

Mai paced towards the entrance, getting closer and closer. She pushed pass people and shops when she finally made it out. The carriage that Zuko said he would sent was already there and Mai got in as fast as she could. She was breathing hard the whole way back to her house.

"What I would without my daggers," she said, clasping one at the moment.

When Mai got home, she thanked the carriage driver, opened the door to house, and ran to her room. She laid the broadswords on the bed carefully then sat in the nearest chair.

"I think I did it."

"Mai!" Mrs. Chi Poi called to her, "How did your outing go?"

"It was fine."

"Good."

Mai, at last, had done everything she had planned to do.

"I hope he likes them," she said looking at the broadswords, "I wouldn't go through all that trouble for anyone…no, not anyone at all."

XXXXXXXX

Authors note: This is just to show how smart and cunning Mai can be and what she will do for Zuko. Tell me what you think.


	25. Commotion for Silent Words

Authors note: Okay, this is an interesting chapter about when Zuko and Mai come across a small child right before the Agni Kai…

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Commotion for Silent Words**

"So are you nervous?" asked Mai in whisper.

"Sort of, not really," replied Zuko, "I probably won't be till tomorrow. Then I might be."

The Agni Kai that had most of Fire Nation talking was tomorrow. It was to be attended by anyone which made it even more awaited.

"I'll be alright though."

Zuko nodded at Mai as they continued their walk. They had decided to have a nice talk before it came time tomorrow where no words could be said.

"Thanks, Zuko, for the walk. It…means a lot to me."

Mai stared hard at the ground when she said this, blushing quite hard.

"Why do I blush at the silliest things," she thought, "I suppose he just makes me."

"Oh, your welcome, Mai," replied Zuko, interrupting her thoughts, "I like walking uh with yo-you."

They both were nervous at the moment for their separate reasons. It was silent for the most part besides the rustling of the trees and the swaying of their clothes. Soon the two found themselves in one of local gardens.

"Zuko…"

"Yes…"

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you that I…who is that?"

Zuko looked from Mai's face to what her eyes where staring at. He looked and was surprised to see a little girl who looked like she was the age of four. She had a tiny peasant dress on, with a single bracelet on her arm. Her face was tear streaked and she looked very frightened.

"What she would do?" asked Mai.

"Go to her, I guess."

The two edged towards the little girl, each one thinking of words to say. When they were only a few feet from her the girl noticed that she was being watched. She tried to run but tripped. She started to wince as Zuko reached out his hand.

"I think we should go," stated Mai nervously.

"No…wait."

Zuko kept his hand open and watched as the girl slowly put her hand in his. The girl stood up and wiped her cheeks.

"What's her name?" asked Mai.

"I don't know," replied Zuko.

"Mina."

The two stared surprisingly at the girl. She could talk.

"Your name is Mina?"

She nodded at Mai and smiled. She then began to point down the road with her fingers and mumbled a few words.

"What did you say?" inquired Zuko.

"Home," was all Mina said.

She grabbed Zuko hand, then Mai's, and led them both down the road they had once come. Mina was a very small girl but her grip was firm.

"Home," she repeated, as she dragged them along.

"Zuko?"

"It's ok," smiled the prince, "We'll be fine."

The girl had them follow her until the came to what looked like the servants house outside of wealthy Fire Nation house.

"Home," said the girl for the final time and left the two.

She ran into the servant's quarters and closed the door. Zuko and Mai could hear a laugh of joy come from an adult inside the house. Then, a few minutes later, Mina peeped outside of the house.

"Thank you," she said and then slipped back inside.

They stood silently for awhile until Zuko towards Mai.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

The two walked confused back to the palace and sat down beside Mai's favorite tree.

"I bet she wandered from her house," said Zuko.

"Yeah, probably, maybe we should visit her again."

"Yeah…Mai?"

"Yes Zuko."

"Before we saw Mina, you wanted to tell me something. What was it?"

Mai's face began to get red again, "Oh, it was nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…it was nothing."

"Ok then, I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Zuko walked away and Mai sighed when he did so.

"Mina," she mumbled under breath, "If she had only showed up a few seconds later…"

XXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yep, so Mina might come back. I'm still thinking on it but I thought she would be cute for at least one chapter. And what Mai was going to say…I guess it will have to wait…


	26. A Converse of Guidance

Authors note: A little talk before the Agni Kai. Yep, it's about time.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**A Converse of Guidance**

Mai slowly made her way down the silent hallway, dreading every passing moment.

"The Agni Kai is starting, the Agni Kai is starting."

The words wouldn't stop running in Mai's ears. Her best friend Zuko, who she had come to wait on every instant for was about to go into the deadly fight.

"I'll just go talk to him…once more, before it starts."

Walking past Azula's room, the library, and the throne room, Mai entered Zuko's room. She looked around and saw two adults, putting the last finishing touches on Zuko's outfit.

"We are finished here."

The adults exited the room, giving a few awkward looks to Mai.

"Zuko…I wanted to talk to you."

Zuko spun around abruptly at Mai, "Yes."

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your fight," Mai said her expression in her usual gloomy attire.

"Well, thanks"

Zuko nodded and then turned from Mai, who was now clenching her fist. Her heart was pounding and her eyes watering.

"Why are you doing this Zuko?! Why!" cried Mai, holding back her tears.

Zuko answered, not even turning around, "You have to understand, Mai. I want to maker my father proud…I need to make my father proud."

"But Zuko, your father should already be proud of you. You've done so much to make him happy."

"And yet he isn't," Zuko said, no facing her, "If I don't try this…I don't know what will."

Mai thought before answering, "Why does your life have to center around making your father proud?"

Zuko sat down before replying, "I sometimes don't know why. I guess it's because it gives me some pride. You know, doing something good."

"You're always doing well, Zuko. Your father just never sees it."

"But my father will see this. It might be my only chance."

Mai walked farther into the room and sat beside Zuko. He could see that she was thinking of something faraway.

"I remember," she started, "Right after my mother died, I did so much to make my father proud of me. So much to make him think of me other than a curse…it never worked."

Right then, Zuko saw in her eyes a horrible scene. A scene of separation, grief, and all around confusion. He could see hurt and betrayal, things he just started to go through. A girl of what he had thought of at first just one of Azula's friends was really a girl of so much more.

"I tried so hard sometimes that I would end up all alone, no one there to comfort me."

Mai turned towards Zuko, "I don't want you to end up like that. I can see a lot of me in you and I don't want you to go through all that sadness. You don't want to go through all that sadness. What I mean is Zuko…do this Agni Kai for you not for your father."

"I thought you didn't want me to fight."

"I don't but it's your decision not mine however since you are going to…I at least want it to be because you wanted to."

Mai stood up and walked over to the door, "I might be at the Agni Kai, okay?"

"Okay," replied Zuko in a whisper.

Mai closed the door behind her and left. Zuko sighed heavily when he heard the door shut.

"Maybe what she is saying actually makes sense. Maybe I shouldn't do it for my father. Maybe I should do it…for me."

"Prince Zuko, it's time."

Zuko looked up and saw one of his servants staring at him.

"I'm ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, finally the Agni Kai is here. I thought this was just putting some insight on how Zuko and Mai are alike.


	27. The Agni Kai

Authors note: Alright, all the anticipation is over and it's finally time to do the Agni Kai. I hope you like it. I think it was really good.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**The Agni Kai**

Sunset had come, the Agni Kai to begin. Every single noblemen of the Fire Nation had been waiting for this fight. And now, the wait was over.

"First, we have, the son of the Fire Nation Council's Mr. Akin Yang, Surak!"

The noble's son walked out proudly, bowing to the crowd who were clapping loudly. He was ready to start.

"And the second is the son of our own Fire Lord Ozai, Prince Zuko!"

Zuko, as calmly as he could, entered the arena. He was surprised to hear many people cheering him on. It still surprised him that commoners were actually invited to attend.

"I guess…people like me," he thought as he slowly made his way to his spot on the stadium.

He scanned around the audience before he laid eyes on his father. His face was grim and blank as he to stared back at Zuko. Ozai mumbled a few words to the noblemen sitting next to him and then set his eyes on Surak.

"Maybe-just maybe he will be proud of me after the fight…if I make it out."

The worry of his opponent suddenly came to Zuko. What if all Mai had said came true. What would happen?

"Firebenders, take your positions. The Agni Kai is about to commence."

Again, the crowd went wild. Everyone was cheering for who they wanted to win. After a few minutes of the noise Ozai raised his hand and then everything was immediately silent.

"Too late to be nervous now," thought Zuko as he firmly made his stance, "Mai…I hope, wherever you are…you know I'm going to do my best. I'm going to make something of this Agni Kai. Trust me, Mai…I won't leave you."

"Let this Agni Kai," the speaker yelled, "Begin!"

Right as the speaker finished, Zuko ran head long towards his opponent, fire raging from his hands. He struck Surak again and again, just like he did with Mai, making it so that all Surak could do was guard.

It astonished the crowed that Zuko came out with such force, but of them all it amazed Ozai the most.

"Your son is quite powerful," stated Mr. Akin Yang, "I have underestimated him."

"Hmm," was all Ozai could say.

Back on the arena floor, Surak was finally able to get out of Zuko's fist and to regain his strength. Very quickly, he made a hand of fire and began to make fireballs.

"Let's see how you like these," he taunted while shooting the flames at Zuko.

The prince did the only he could and dodged them. Surak, unfortunately, was very swift of hand and at one time just missed Zuko's arm.

"I'll get you," he said, increasing his pace.

The fireballs were too fast to be avoided now and if Zuko wanted to make it out he would have to get Surak off balance. And like he was invincible, Zuko burst through the fireballs and swiped Surak's leg who fell from the action.

The crowed gasped at what the prince had just done. How? The question rolled around.

Zuko panted as he watched Surak get slowly back up. Zuko glanced around his body. He had many burns on his arms and chest. Though he had been able to get through the flames they still did harm to him.

But Zuko didn't care. He had to win this Agni Kai and he wanted to do it now.

"I'm ready…I'm ready."

Surak was on his feet now and was racing towards Zuko in anger. And slowly, the noblemen's son hands began to become very red and Zuko knew why. Surak was doing his much practiced hands of fury. This was perfected by few and feared by many. One firm grip in the hands and you could be scarred for life.

However Zuko didn't run. He stood firm and waited in his ready position.

"My son," said Mr. Akin Yang to Ozai, "is doing his famous "Hands of Fury"

But Ozai wasn't listening. He was look intently at his son. Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. And at that moment, Ozai wanted Zuko to prosper. He wanted him to win just like Azula. This was his son and he was all for him

"Ozai?" said Mr. Akin Yang.

As quickly as it had started the moment was broken and Ozai was back to his usual composure.

"Yes, I await his move," he replied.

Surak was now inches away from Zuko who still hadn't moved inches.

"You'll pay!" he screamed, opening his hand in hate.

He tried over and over to grip Zuko but couldn't. The prince was too swift. Surak, as strong as he was didn't have control. Something Zuko still strived to have. He kept avenging though, coming so close at times.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats. If Zuko was to get hit it might be the end of the Agni Kai and maybe even worst.

"Give in, Prince Zuko," said Surak, "it's over."

Without warning, Surak kicked Zuko in the leg. Zuko tried to look down at his swollen leg but was stopped when he felt a searing pain burn through his arm.

"Ah!"

The prince crumpled to the ground in excruciating throbbing. He grabbed his arm but soon let go feeling it was too hot. He had not been burned badly enough for a scar however it was enough to be finished and it seemed as if Zuko was.

The crowd was completely silent. Not a word was spoken besides those of the noblemen.

"It looks like Surak is just the stronger opponent. He is older you know," one said.

"I suppose your right," respond Mr. Akin Yang, "Do you agree Ozai?"

The Fire Lord said nothing as he had done most of this match. His eyes were still on his son. Zuko was still on the ground and he wasn't moving. The announcer, who gave a look to Ozai, had made his decision.

"I announce this Agni Kai ov-"

"No, Zuko get up! I know you can do this!"

Everyone turned their eyes to the pale girl in the corner of the arena. Her eyes were wet and she looked quite frightened but her voice was above everything else.

"Come on, I believe in you. Finish this."

Zuko stared at Mai faintly, his eyes barely open. He was still crumpled on the ground but he made her out in the audience. Mai's tone of voice had been louder than he had ever heard. She really did believe in him.

"And I won't…let…her down," he whispered.

Zuko, holding his arm now, groaning at the pain it caused him. He slowly got to his knees and then bit by bit to his feet. He was still holding his arm and he looked like he was going to fall but he was up and still prepared to fight.

"Surak, you might think I'm done but I'm not. I'm going to win this Agni Kai believe it or not. Thanks Mai…thanks."

"You are foolish! You're about to fall to the ground and you still want to fight. Foolish!"

"I might be…but I won't give up."

"Fine, it's your funeral."

Surak again brought his "Hands of Fury" and for a second time ran towards Zuko. He was going to finish him this time. Yet Surak didn't know that Zuko was all too ready this time. He had made his undamaged arm into his flaming dagger.

"I'm going to do it…"

And then it happened. Zuko put his burning dagger in front of him and Surak was going to fast to stop. The prince caught him off guard and slashed the flaming blade back and forth at Surak hands before he could even reach for Zuko. It went on for a minutes before Surak fell to the ground. He had been cut deeply and now was too weak to stand. It was the time for Zuko to annihilate him.

"Go ahead, do it!"

Zuko, who was still clutching his arm, frowned at the noblemen's son.

"You aren't worth it and you never will be. This Agni Kai…is over."

The crowd for a few seconds was silent and then they went wild in excitement. Prince Zuko, the one who was most expected to lose, had won the Agni Kai against Surak. He had confirmed everyone wrong

"Your son is amazing Ozai. I accept defeat."

Ozai ignored the comment from Mr. Akin Yang and left the arena quietly.

"Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko!" chanted the crowd.

Zuko smiled back. He was sad that his father had left and hadn't said anything. But surprisingly, he was as happy as ever. He had proven to everyone that he was Prince of the Fire Nation.

"He will talk later, hopefully. For right now, I need to rest," he told himself as he slipped a shirt on.

Zuko sat back on the ground, to weak to walk as he watched the crowd leave. Soon there was only him left.

"Mai…"

The name was said but the young girl was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I really enjoyed making this chapter. I thought I did really well. So…what do you all think?


	28. A Sad Reunion

Authors note: I putting in a twist to my story. Some of you might be upset and some of you might be happy but let's just say you'll have to stick around to find out. And this is a sad chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**A Sad Reunion**

"Oh Zuko, you did a wonderful job," said Ty Lee with glee and then cart wheeled on the grass; "You were amazing."

Zuko brushed back his hair and smiled, "Thanks, Ty Lee. I'm glad to know you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it! And just between you and me…Azula thought you did a great job."

Zuko stopped suddenly, "Really?"

Ty Lee replied, "Really."

"Wow…"

The two walked and cart wheeled along until they made their way to the courtyard. They were surprised; at least Zuko was, to find Azula sitting on one of the benches.

"So Ty Lee told me that you said I did a great job," said Zuko boastfully.

"Yeah…" Azula replied.

The prince folded his arms angrily. She could at least deny that she said it. Why wasn't he getting any recognition?

"Okay, I'd like to know what's going on," he stated, "Everybody has been ignoring me besides Ty Lee."

"That's because Ty Lee is just an all around happy person," responded Azula, "She just wants to make you happy."

Zuko turned to Ty Lee who was now staring at the ground.

"We have to tell you something," she whispered.

"What?"

Azula stood up and looked at Zuko, "Mai is gone."

"Gone! Gone where!" he exclaimed.

"She went with the Chi Poi's to the Fire Nation recruiting area. She has to stay there until her father chooses all the right trainees to enter the battle field. It might be weeks…months…years."

"Years! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She left right after you won your Agni Kai yesterday. You wanted us to tell you then?"

"I guess not…it's just…we didn't say goodbye."

"None of us did. Oh well, life goes on."

Azula walked away from her brother and called for Ty Lee.

"I'm sorry, Zuko," she said before going to follow Azula.

Zuko slumped down unto the bench as thoughts raced through his mind.

Why? We were such good friends? She was my best friend and now she's gone. We didn't say goodbye? She might be gone for years. I might…never see her again.

"What are you doing here?"

Zuko looked up to see his father, Fire Lord Ozai, sit next to him.

"Fire Lord..." said Zuko and then got up and bowed to his father.

"Sit down."

"Yes, father."

Zuko sat down but didn't even glance at his father. On any other day he would have loved for it to just be he and Ozai however today, of all days, Zuko didn't care.

"What's wrong with you?" the Fire Lord questioned.

"Mr. Chi Poi's adopted daughter, Mai. She…left yesterday."

"And?"

"And I might never see her again."

"So?"

Zuko became a little upset at his father, "So, we were really good friends and I didn't get to say goodbye. It's just like…never mind."

"Like your mother."

Zuko now looked at his father, "Yes."

Ozai stared into his lap, "Sometimes we regret things. Sometimes we wish we had made a different decision. Sometimes we don't get a second chance."

"Did you-"

"I don't have time for this," interrupted Ozai, "I have business to attend to."

The Fire Lord stood up and walked away from the bench and Zuko. He surprisingly though, turned around.

"Zuko, your Agni Kai."

The prince held his breath as he waited for his father to finish.

"You-you…you did well."

Zuko bent back down to the ground, "Thank you father."

Ozai left the scene, leaving both happy and sad feelings. But one look at Zuko showed everything, a broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know, so sad. But that was a major development in Ozai. He gave complement to Zuko and he was showing some sad feelings about Ursa. You'll have to wait for the next chapter for more news about Mai.


	29. An Idea of Confidence

Authors note: Alright, since reading my reviews I can see that some people were sad that Mai left. I hope this chapter will satisfy some of that sadness and give you an idea of what Mai will do.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**An Idea of Confidence**

"Oh Mai, this is the third night you haven't even touched your dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

Mrs. Chi Poi prodded her adopted daughter sadly as Mai shook her head.

"I just don't feel like eating…"

"Well you're going to have to soon."

"It's hard when you're so distracted," said Mai, scanning at her surroundings, "We're living in a tent. I thought we were noble's."

"We are. It's just that your father has to stay here into until he picks the right trainees for the battle front. The Fire Nation is depending on him and many other important people to make the right decision. You wouldn't want to let the Fire Nation down, would you?"

"I suppose not it's just…"

"You didn't get to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Not friends…friend. I just don't want to be here for years and not be able to ever go back home."

"We won't be here for years…hopefully. Probably just a few months, that's all."

"And yet it all seems like forever…"

Mrs. Chi Poi sighed heavily as Mai walked out of the tent.

"Don't go far," she called.

"I won't," Mai replied, stepping out into the darkness.

She could feel a hot tear run down her face as she walked to her Father's study tent. Normally he would be by himself but today a meeting was being held.

"I'll have to be even quieter than usual," Mai said aloud as she slipped in the tent.

But that plan didn't even need to be put in order. No one had noticed she had walked in entirely. Mai slowly paced around the arguing men and went to her family's trunk. She quietly moved things around until she found what she was looking for.

"Now time to get out of here."

Mai was almost to the exit when she tripped over a decoration shield that had found its way to the floor. Unfortunately, all the men turned their heads.

"What is she doing in here?" one purposed.

"Is this an Earth Kingdom banishment?" another put out.

"Stop, stop, stop," Mr. Chi Poi finally said, "This is my adopted daughter. She's supposed to be in bed."

Mr. Chi Poi glared at Mai who seemed to shrink down in size. She glanced around the tent before quickly getting up.

"I-I…I came to say goodnight, Father."

"What a lie" Mai thought in her head but it was all for a good reason. Still Mai felt that pain of guilt go through her.

"Mai, of all nights, why now?" inquired Mr. Chi Poi.

"Because…because… because I needed to get something from our trunk."

Amtrak, Mr. Chi Poi, now looked at the wide open trunk. He then brought his glare back to Mai.

"Your mother is not going to be happy with this."

"I know…would it help if it was for the right reason?"

"Maybe…maybe not. Right now you need to go to bed."

"Yes father. Oh and goodnight."

Amtrak couldn't help but smile as Mai skidded out of the room. She ran head long until she was in her tent. Her mother had already fallen asleep from a day of exhaustion so the young girl couldn't be seen.

She had barely made it out with the thing she had come for. Mai pulled it out of the black silk that was covering and touched it scarcely as she gazed at its splendor.

"Now I really know why he wanted these," she whispered.

They were Zuko's broadswords. She had had to hide them anytime someone had come into her room. Mai was just able to bring them along before they were left behind.

"I have to get these to Zuko," she stated, "But how?"

All of a sudden, and idea came before Mai. For the rest of the night she planned what she would do and how she would do it. By the time she had fallen asleep, Mai was ready, with confidence.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So, you will figure out Mai's plan soon. The next chapter is about Zuko and some ideas he has to see Mai again. Oh and just for a notice I only have about seven to ten chapters until the story is done. I'm so sad. Well, anyway, review.


	30. A Helping Hand

Authors note: Alright, this is about Zuko and a little bit of Uncle Iroh. That guy is too nice and this chapter proves it. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty **

**A Helping Hand **

The courtyard, the usual playing place, the walkway around the palace, the brook bridge, and mostly her favorite tree. All things brought sadness for the Fire Nation Prince. Sometimes he couldn't even go outside it would hurt to much.

So his room was protection from the hurt. It was where he wouldn't have to see the things that were once so precious but now so painful. It was where he wouldn't have to think about her and try to forget her. However, as hard as he tried, Mai just wouldn't leave his mind. She was there to stay.

"Hello nephew, now how have you've been while I was gone?" asked Uncle Iroh cheerfully as he walked into Zuko's room.

Zuko turned around and for a moment pushed away his sadness. He ran over to Uncle Iroh and gave him a strong hug. He then smiled up at him in greeting.

"Well I'm glad to know you missed me," he said as he walked over to near chair and sat down, "So how have things been while I was gone?"

Immediately Zuko's happiness melted away and he sat miserably next to his uncle.

"Well…I won my Agni Kai."

"I knew you could do it! Very impressive, Prince Zuko."

"Thank you uncle…"

Uncle Iroh looked down at Zuko in dismay. He expected his nephew to be rejoicing with him but instead he was being depressed.

"Prince Zuko, is there something else that happened while I was gone?"

"Oh yeah…well you would think it is worthless. My father did."

"Now Prince Zuko, give me more credit than that."

Zuko glanced at his uncle and continued, "Okay then. While you were gone, all of the general's and their families were told to go the recruiting area to choose all the new men for battle. And so…my friend Mai…left. We didn't even say goodbye."

"Hmm…you must really miss her?"

Zuko nodded.

"You know this reminds me of a situation I had to go through. Actually mine was even worst."

"What happened?" Zuko asked.

Uncle Iroh rested farther in his chair before speaking, "Well, it was a little while ago that I was talking to someone I knew really well. It was about him wanting to go to the war. Well, I kept telling him he was too young, it just turned into a huge argument.

"So in the end he went to the war and we stayed angry at each other. Little did I know that two days later he would be killed. I never said goodbye and I never will be able to."

"Uncle…who was it?"

The words almost came out in a whisper, "Lu Ten."

Zuko almost jumped back in his chair when he heard the words. Uncle Iroh and Lu Tens last talk with each other was a fight.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Iroh."

"Me too nephew, me too. Anyway, I'd hate for you to never to see her again…and go through what I'm going through. I help you to see Mai again."

Zuko bounced out of his chair, "You will?!"

Uncle Iroh smiled, "Yes I will."

"Thank you so much uncle. You don't know what this means to me."

"I can imagine."

"So how are we going to do it?" Zuko asked anxiously.

"Well, I already know where the base is so we will just take my boat and company. It should only take a few days."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Well, you'll have to believe it. We're leaving tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: How the two plans will clash. I'm not sure right now but I will. For now, please review. It really does encourage me.


	31. A Sly Attribute

Authors note: This chapter is about Mai's plans and shows a lot of her trickery. Yes, Mai to me is more of a cunning character so here is a chapter that will show it. Still keep in mind that she is doing this for Zuko.

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**The Sly Attribute **

"Mai, why don't you go and play with the other general's girls," Mrs. Chi Poi suggested, "It might be fun."

Mai glanced out the tent and smirked, "I don't feel like it. Those girls are just too…different."

"What do you mean by different?"

"Mean."

"Oh Mai, I think you're over dramatizing the whole situation."

"No I am not. I just don't want to play with them that's all."

Mrs. Chi Poi sighed, her regular sigh, as she went back to preparing her families dinner. Mai slowly made her way out of the tent and walked over to her father's tent. He was working, as usual, and Mai was able to come in unnoticed.She brushed past her father, walking to the table behind him.

Mai knew that on it where ship passes for all the trainees who where ready for battle. She scanned through them, putting aside all for Fa Wing, and finally came across one going to the Fire Nation Palace. She slipped it in the cloak she was wearing and started to walk out.

"Mai, what are you doing in here?" asked Mr. Chi Poi suddenly.

"Nothing, I just wanted…to see what you were doing."

Mr. Chi Poi smiled broadly, "Well come over here. I'd be happy to show you."

Mai paced back to her father. She looked on his table to see a map of the Fire Nation.

"I choose where the recruits are most needed after the right ones are chosen."

Mr. Chi Poi pointed to the city of Shi Woo, "This area is in desperate need of help so I plan to send most of them there. But Kan Su is to its limit so I won't send any there. You see how it works?"

"Yes. Where people are needed most; that is where you send them."

"That's right."

"Yeah, right. I'll see you later father."

"See you later, Mai. Oh and stay out of trouble, please."

"…I'll try…"

XXXXXXXX

It was late at night that same day as the Chi Poi's and Mai where finishing their dinner when the young girl spoke up.

"I'm going to be playing with the girls tomorrow so don't be surprised if you don't see me around."

Both Mr. Chi Poi and Mrs. Chi Poi exchanged looks.

"Just this morning you told me you didn't want to play with them."

"I changed my mind…about a lot of things. So don't be worried, okay?"

"Fine," mumbled Mr. Chi Poi.

The trio finished dinner quickly after that and hurried to bed. When Mai, who hadn't fallen asleep, saw that her parent's were sleeping rushed out of the tent. She had the broadswords in her hands and bag of things slung around her shoulder.

Mai clutched the ship pass tightly in her hands as she ran out of housing area for the generals. She didn't stop running until she had finally made to the ship dock. There Mai waited all morning as she lingered for the ship to arrive.

Before the sun had even come up the ship was already there, letting the passenger's board.

"Excuse me, but aren't you a little too young to be boarding this ship?" asked one of the crew of Mai.

"Well yes, I'm coming with my father. He's going to drop me off at one of my relatives before he begins his army work. He's still in town, getting a few things. He'll be boarding shortly with me. Here's my pass though."

Mai handed the crew mate her pass as the words she had memorized, over and over, at last were able to come out. He looked both at the pass and Mai before coming to a conclusion.

"Ok then, your on third floor down. Breakfast will arrive soon and this will be a twenty day trip."

"Thank you."

Mai walked down to the third floor, making it easily to her room. She sat down the lumpy bed that she would make work for twenty days. She searched around the room before actually thinking about what she had just done.

"I've stolen a pass, lied to my parents and the crew of this ship, and have disgraced the entire Fire Nation. And for what…to just give some broadswords to my best friend. I can't turn back now…even if I regret it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Uncle, why is the ship changing route?" Zuko asked impatiently.

"We are changing route because a Fire Nation recruiting vessel is in our path. We are probably going to stop until they pass," replied Iroh.

"Where is this ship going?"

"Straight to the Fire Nation Palace."

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I really like where this story is going. Anyway, please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Oh and only nine chapters left.


	32. A Thought of Misunderstanding

Authors note: Yeah, this chapter will explain a lot of the confusion in the last. Sorry for the cliff hanger but you have to have the suspense.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**A Thought of Misunderstanding**

"How long will it take, Uncle Iroh, for the ship to pass?" his nephew asked anxiously.

"It is question that can not be answered. It might take a few days, maybe a week or two. None is for certain."

"A week or two? But Mr. Chi Poi might have been called to do something else by then."

"I'm sorry, Prince Zuko. There is nothing I can do."

Zuko sighed at his uncle's remark as he lulled around the ship. He had been aboard his uncle's ship for only three days and had already found it uncomfortable.

"At least this is working for my advantage…and Uncle Iroh's," he muttered before heading to his room below the deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko ran half across the Fire Nation Palace when he had heard the news from Uncle Iroh. He went to go and tell both Azula and Ty Lee who were excited in turn. Zuko then went to pack his things as Uncle Iroh told his brother, Fire Lord Ozai, that his son would be gone for the next month.

When Zuko had finished packing, he went to go see where Uncle Iroh was and heard some very surprising news.

"Uncle Iroh? Where are you?" he called.

There was no answer as Zuko pressed on in his search for his uncle. He was about to check the library when he heard a buzz of talk come from the throne room. Zuko walked over to its door and pressed his ear against it. He was able to make out that his father and his uncle were having a talk.

"It wouldn't be a bother at all to have Zuko come along. We'll be passing the site anyway."

"I want him to stay here. He'll be out of trouble and won't be able to bring harm to my name."

"But brother, I already told him he could come. It will break his heart if I tell him no."

Ozai sighed at Iroh, "Fine. But if he gets into any trouble-any trouble at all, he comes straight back to the palace."

"Thank you, Ozai."

Iroh left with a cheerful smile on his face only to have it be washed away by his nephew.

"So you weren't trying to be nice, were you?" Zuko assumed, "We were just going to pass the area and I could see Mai along the way."

"Prince Zuko, now don't say it like that. It's just that-"

"It's just that it doesn't matter," interrupted Zuko, "Nothing important to me does…"

"That is not true nephew. You and things you enjoy are very important to me. What I mean to say is that I got a letter to go to the general's base after I made that deal with you."

Zuko glanced at uncle, "Really?"

"Yes."

Zuko smile returned as he and Uncle Iroh started their walk down the palace hallway.

"I'm sorry I judged you," Zuko apologized, "I only thought that this didn't me anything to you."

"It does Prince Zuko, it does…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zuko rolled over in his bed as he felt the ship shift from sided to side. It had quickly become night while the crew waited to begin their journey again and Zuko decided just to stay in his room.

"I wonder when we'll be able to start again," Zuko thought, "Mai might be already gone and even though he said he didn't…Uncle Iroh probably lied. This trip is just because the Fire Nation needs him…as always."

"But what if Mai didn't want me to come, then we would have gone all for nothing. This is just too confusing. When will the ship start-"

Zuko stopped suddenly when he felt a large particle hit against the ship. He ran out of his room and up to the deck. He quickly tried to make his way through the crew to find his uncle. Zuko was not surprised to see him drinking tea.

"Uncle, what just happened? I was down in my room and then the ship got hit."

"Don't worry my nephew. We are just lifting anchor."

"We are! Good."

"Yes, it is. We've have decided not to wait. The only thing we have to worry about is passing the other ship. We could very likely get ourselves into a collision."

"Why can't we tell them just to wait?"

"No Prince Zuko, we can't. An army ship gets the right of way."

"Fine…so when do you think we will be passing them?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yes…one step closer to Mai."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I like the suspense quite well. The next chapter will be about Mai and the one after I think you all can suspect. Oh and I know I've never done this before but I would liked to thank all of my dedicated reviewers as listed: Maiko forever, iluvzuzu, Freakycuteducky, fourfourfourfour, Ron Weasly girl, zimeatspotatoes, penguinsrock12, sofyh, lightstream, Zs1truluv, Never was and never will be, felicia19, roniloveu, avafreak45, and trustmeicanwrite. Thanks everybody, the reviews are great.


	33. The Trouble It Holds

Authors note: So the story is getting quite exciting, pretty happy about that. This is Mai's perspective of where she is standing. And I think everyone has figured that yes, both Zuko and Mai will be passing each other. What will happen…I won't say…? Oh and I've decided for Mai to meet a friend...

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**The Trouble It Holds **

"Dinner is now served! Dinner is now served!"

Mai awoke from her pleasant sleep to hear the dinner bell being ringed. Did she feel like dinner today? It didn't really matter, it was mandatory. If she didn't eat dinner, than a plate would be wasted, and money would go down the drain.

"This is the problem with being on an army ship," she muttered, "You don't have a choice in anything. But who am I to complain…I'm not even supposed to be here."

She then strutted off to the cramped dining hall and sat in her usual corner, just picking at her dinner. Mai had found it surprising when she saw three other children on this ship. At least now she wasn't by herself.

So on this uncomfortable trip, Mai spent most of her time listening to the soldiers on board. Their conversations were both interesting and boring but today would amaze her the most.

"So when do you think will be to the Fire Nation?" one of them said to another.

"With this delay, I'm not sure."

"It might take ten days for all we know. We might be too late to be assigned. What is stopping us anyway?"

"Some private ship, were not sure who's. But ten days is out of the question."

"Must be of a wealthy household, to cause this entire ruckus. I heard it was of some royalty but I'm not sure of which family."

Mai's heart pounded extremely fast when she heard this. Royalty...it could only be. Mai dropped her dinner plate as she ran over to the table. She couldn't believe she had done so but she had.

"Who did you say was on the passing ship?" Mai asked in fluster.

The older one of the two soldiers look down on Mai, "That is none of your business, child. Now go away."

Mai sighed as she turned from them both just to have her shoulder yanked back.

She was astonished to see the younger one smiling at her. He looked too young for the war and too nice to her at that. He had a silky black hair that was put into a high-knot ponytail, just like Zuko's. Mai made a guess that he was nineteen.

"Hello, my name is Azure. And yours?"

"Mai…" she whispered.

"Hello Mai, now how can I help you?"

Mai felt like bursting into tears. How could she tell him that she had run away from her parents? That she had stolen a ship pass. That she was on illegally and had lied to everyone in her path. No, there was no help to be had.

"I'm sorry but I don't need any help."

Mai tried to walk away however Azure grabbed her hand.

"Now is that true?" he asked.

Mai shook her head slowly, "I need to know who is on the passing ship. If I don't then…"

Azure grinned at Mai as her speech began to falter.

"Mai, I'll help you find who is on that ship. Everything will be alright."

"Okay…"

Azure put his hand in Mai's firmly as the two walked up to the deck. Somehow, being with Azure, made Mai feel safe, making it so she had nothing to worry about.

"Now lets see," Azure said to himself, "It's about to become dark and their about…hmm, Mai?"

"Yes Azure?" she replied.

"When did the captain say they would be passing, if he did say anything?"

"Tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken. But it's only an estimate. "

"Well then, we should be able to see them from here. Let's get to the other side of the ship."

Azure, followed by Mai, ran to the other side and leaned as far as he could against the railing.

"I'm starting to get something from their flag," Azure said to Mai as he peered from the ship.

"What is it?"

"The Fire Nation Insignia and…the letters G, I and C. I'm not sure what that stands for…but wait! The Fire Nation Insignia is gold! That's stands for the Fire Nation royal family."

Mai gasped, "That must mean…"

"Yes, it's the royal family. But I can't tell who is aboard, we are way to apart. Did that help any?"

Mai ignored his question and spoke other wise, "The G, I and C stand for General Iroh and Company."

Azure faced Mai with a peculiar look to him, "How did you know that? He's retired."

"Lucky guess, I suppose."

"Oh…well anyhow, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes…I did."

"Good," Azure said with a heavy sigh as departed from the railing, "Well I hope to see you around, Mai."

"Same here, thank you, Azure."

"You're welcome, Mai Chi Poi."

The young girl gasped yet again but couldn't find or see the Fire Nation soldier. The darkness hid him and hopefully her secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun was just coming up, the passing ship was finally making its way. The soldiers made their silent cheers as they had wronged the other ship thinking it would take a longer time to pass. Mai watched intently as it exceeded and had her heart pound as she saw General Iroh on deck. But the next thing she saw would astonish her beyond compare.

"Uncle Iroh, when did you say we'd be making it to the general's ground?"

"Next week, nephew," he replied.

"Zuko…" the words barely coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Yes, I liked writing this chapter. Azure, I thought, was a good image of Lu Ten and how he would act. If he will come back, I'm not sure. Mai figured it out, as the smart girl she is, and the next chapter will have everything unravel.


	34. The Conspiracy

Authors note: This is the big chapter that will show whether or not Mai and Zuko will meet. I hope all enjoy. And it is pretty long, just to let anyone everyone know.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**The Conspiracy **

Zuko paced back and forth as he grew quite impatient with his uncle.

"Uncle, I really need you to give me a firm answer. When will we get there?"

"…When we get there-"

"Uncle…"

"Prince Zuko, I'm doing my best," said Uncle Iroh as he sipped some of his tea, "Drinking Jasmine Tea is already a big task for me."

"Hugh! But uncle were already passing the ship. Can't you think of-?"

Zuko stopped his speech completely when he looked straight across from him to the army ship. He couldn't believe it but right before him was the girl he had been looking for all along, Mai. Before he could get a hold on himself, Zuko ran into the rail of the ship as to reach her.

He stood there for moments on end, just staring at her. Why and how he couldn't explain but Mai was there, she was there.

"Hi," he said only moving his lips, no sound coming.

"Hi," she answered just the same.

Zuko looked at her with pleading eyes. How could it be that they were so close yet so far apart?

"I'm coming," he called to her.

"But Zuko-"

"Mai, I'm coming."

Zuko ran back to his uncle, only to have Mai disappear behind his back.

"Uncle Iroh! Mai is on the passing ship."

"You're joking?"

"I'm not, its true."

"Zuko…now I think you have been just a little bit too much in the sun-"

"Uncle, I'm telling the truth. Don't you believe me?"

"I wish I could but Mai Chi Poi, being on an army ship, right next to ours is just a little far fetched."

"Well if you don't believe me…then I'll go to her myself."

"But nephew..."

However Zuko was already gone on his quest to find Mai.

"If no one cares then fine," he mumbled below deck, "I'll find her myself."

Zuko unhooked one of the lifeboats and started to prepare himself for the sea.

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the army ship, Mai ran as fast as she could to get to her room. When she had arrived she locked the door and sank to the floor. Was this the way she had wanted everything to work out? Zuko being right across from her, was this just the way it would stay?

"We'll miss each other," she cried, "But he said he would come…will he I wonder? He probably won't knowing Zuko. But then again..."

Mai glanced at the broadswords and then sighed, "It couldn't hurt for me to be ready."

She then grabbed them quickly and ran up to the deck. She was sadly greeted by seeing Zuko was gone. Uncle Iroh was still on deck but she wouldn't say anything to him until it felt right.

Mai was about to run back to down below the ship when someone gripped her firmly. The wrong less face of Azure filled Mai as he smiled yet again.

"You must be waiting to see Prince Zuko, huh?" he asked.

"I am but he dissapeared. You dissapeared yesterday too."

"I'm sorry about that...I just had to take care of some business, that's all."

Mai took Azure's hand in hers, "Azure...how did you know I was-"

"Let's just say this: Mai, I'm near always."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out someday, when the time is right. I see now, you need to get to Prince Zuko."

"But he's on the other ship, I'll never reach him in time."

"I didn't say you'd go to him."

"But how…oh…"

And as Mai rushed past Azure, she looked over the edge of the ship to see one, tiny lifeboat with one, determined prince.

"Azure, he's coming! He's right over-"

But somehow Azure had disappeared yet again, but this time he wouldn't return. That is until Mai had figured out his plan for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, pick up the pace! If I don't hurry, Uncle will leave without me."

Zuko guided the tiny craft of a boat around the feared waves. Being right between to ships was a life endangered adventure and Zuko had taken it.

"Ah! Too close, too close. I can't make it out of here alone."

"Zuko, Zuko up here!"

Prince Zuko looked up at Mai and smiled, "Hey!"

"What are trying to do?"

"I'm trying to get to you."

"It's too dangerous."

"I know. I need help now. I'm about to crash into one of the ships!"

"Ok, I'll get the captain."

Mai glanced at Zuko once more before running to the captain's quarters as fast as possible. She banged on the doors of his room as loud as she could when she arrived. With an upset manner the captain opened the door.

"Captain, I need you to send a boat over. The Prince of the Fire Nation is trying to get aboard," Mai said, not even waiting for him to ask why she had come.

"Prince Zuko?"

"Yes, captain."

"I didn't know he was with General Iroh. Put a boat over immediately."

Mai, with the permission of the captain, was able to have a boat put over in a few minutes. She couldn't help beaming as all this unfolded.

"General Iroh!" Mai called to the ship beside her.

The surprised uncle looked across the ship, "Mai Chi Poi! What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to meet your nephew."

"My nephew?" he asked.

"He's overboard about to get onboard our ship."

"How…when…get him onboard!"

"He's almost there."

Both Iroh and Mai ran over to the edge of there ships to see the prince get on safely.

"I'm coming aboard that ship," called Iroh, "Tell the captain I'm coming soon."

"I'll give him the news."

Zuko was almost on the army ship, as he climbed aboard the boat hung across the army ship.

"Haul everyone!" the captain screamed, "This is the Fire Lord's son!"

Mai clasped her hands together as she waited for Zuko to come aboard. When was the last time she had seen him? She had completely forgotten. All Mai was wishing for at the moment was to see him now.

"He's here!" one of the crew screamed.

Mai grew more pale than usual as she saw the boat come aboard. Zuko jumped out and fell to the deck in exhaustion. The crew stood around to help but the prince interrupted saying that there was none to be had.

"Mai…"

The same words that he had said at the Agni Kai two months ago were said yet again but this time some one answered.

"Zuko."

And the prince smiled as he stood up and rushed into the arms of Mai, his long lost friend.

XXXXXXXX

"So how did you know it was me, I mean before you saw me today?" Zuko asked Mai as they walked below deck.

"Well, a soldier name Azure helped me, he was really nice. But today he left me with this riddle and then he was gone?"

"What kind of riddle?"

"Mai, I'm near always."

"I think he was trying to say goodbye without sounding rude."

"No he wasn't because he said after: You'll figure it out, in time. It was something like that."

"Well, let's not be confused the entire time we're together…we have to go in a few minutes."

"Already?"

"Yeah, but my Uncle Iroh says he can come aboard his ship."

Mai stopped walking and stood in front of Zuko so he would stop also.

"You mean…you and I will be together?"

Zuko looked away from Mai's pleading face, "No…my uncle told me that I would stay on this ship in one of the private rooms. They'll take me back to the Fire Nation and Uncle Iroh will take you back home. I'm sorry…"

Mai stared at the ground as she spoke, "Me too."

"But we'll see each other again, I know it. Remember that promise you made me keep a year ago."

"Yeah…never give up."

"Well that's what we're doing right now, giving up. Let's make a promise; we'll see each other again, some time."

Mai gazed up at Zuko, "Wait one moment. I've wanted to give these to you for such a long time. Their actually the purpose of this whole escape I told you about."

Mai, as carefully, as she could, handed Zuko the broadswords. She didn't think she would see him smile as much as he was right now.

"How did you? When did you? Why did you? Mai..."

"I thought you would like them just like I liked my gift."

Mai swung her inscribed dagger around her finger as a grin spread across her face.

"Now, I promise."

"Prince Zuko!"

"Yeah uncle," Zuko answered.

"It's time for Mai to go."

"But-"

"Now, please."

Zuko sighed, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Zuko hugged Mai once more before walking up the ship stairs. He turned around though for one last moment.

"We'll meet again…" he said.

"Someday," she finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was so fun to write I can't even explain it. Just the right amount of drama for me and for the kiss I knew everyone was waiting for, not the right time. I felt it ended better without a kiss. Oh and this is a warning, my story is ending soon.


	35. Where We Belong

Authors note: Alright the story is ending in five chapters. I'm really sad about that but I'm happy to proclaim that there will be a sequel. Yes, I will make a chapter story about Zuko and Mai reuniting in the third season. I will tell everyone the name so that people can convert to that story. Please, all reviewers stay with my next story.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Where We Belong**

Mai brushed her hand over the ship railing as she sighed into the wind. Everything felt so strange now that she and Zuko had departed. It was over, she was going home, and she would be punished indefinitely.

"I'll miss you," she said as she walked over to where Uncle Iroh was having tea.

She took a seat, having a sip of her tea. Mai glanced at the retired general before looking away. The two hadn't really talked before this so an awkward moment was put in order.

"Hello Mai," Uncle Iroh greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Is there anything new going on with you?"

"No."

"…Okay then…"

Mai just noticed that she had answered all of his questions with one word. Maybe she should have tried to make conversation.

"What should I call you…now that you are retired?" Mai asked.

"Uncle Iroh will do just fine."

"But, you're not-"

"I know, but what's the harm? I love having nephews and nieces."

"Alright, then…Uncle Iroh, when will I see Zuko again?"

Uncle Iroh stared at Mai caringly, "I honestly don't know. I wish I could give you an answer but I can't."

"Okay…"

It pained Iroh to watch the girl get up and go below the deck. He knew he had failed to make her happy, something people had failed for Mai her entire life.

Mai went to what was her room and shut the door behind her. She flopped into her bed and clutched a dagger in her hand.

"I hate ships," she muttered as she swung around her finger, "All they bring is hardship. I try and I try to change my mind about them but all I see is-"

Mai stopped speaking suddenly when the dagger she was holding fell apart. She gasped when she saw a small piece of paper fall out. Mai picked it up after carefully putting the dagger back together. When it was fixed again, she found it interesting to see that it was the "hope" inscribed dagger.

Mai stared at if for awhile before reading what was written on the paper.

_Dear Mai,_

_This letter is not from when I gave you the dagger. This letter is from when we were separated on the army ship. _

Mai was quite confused but read on.

_Even though we have only been separated for only a short period of time, I already miss you. I hope it is true on both sides. I figured out this secret compartment a few weeks after I got the dagger. I thought I would save it for something special. You set it down for a little while before I left and that is when I put in this note. Well here is why I saved it._

Mai opened the dagger again, surprised to see an unnoticed item, a gold Fire Nation insignia. It was the same one Zuko's father had given to him on his birthday. One of the few gifts Ozai ever gave to his son. Mai quickly went back to reading the letter to learn the meaning of all this.

_This gift was very important and that is why I have given it to you, someone very important to me. Even though we're not together, we still are. The Fire Nation insignia stands for our home, the Fire Nation. It brings sadness and suffering but happiness and rejoicing. It took away your father and my mother but gave us a friendship that we will remember always. It will bring us back together someday. It is where we will stay…where we belong._

_Your forever friend,_

_Zuko _

Mai cried silently to herself as she grasped the insignia in her hand.

"Where we will stay," she whispered, "Where we belong…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: That was both sad and happy at the same moment I think…I hope you all enjoyed and five chapters left.


	36. Broken Trust

Authors note: Mai returns to her home and is ready to go back to the Fire Nation. However, there is some very horrible news that will be breaking all trust…

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Broken Trust**

"Oh Mai, you've finally returned!" Mrs. Chi Poi screeched as she scooped her daughter into her arms, "Don't you ever do that again."

"Mai, you've had your mother and I sick with worry," Mr. Chi Poi said with a frown.

"Well I'm fine, okay? So don't worry," Mai stated, pushing her mother away, "I'm sorry I disgraced you."

"You should be," Mr. Chi Poi replied, "You had General Iroh go through all this trouble just so that you could see the Prince Zuko."

"It wasn't any trouble, General Iroh told me. He said it just three weeks ago."

"Fine then. But don't think this get's you out of punishment."

Mr. Chi Poi walked away with the other general while Mrs. Chi Poi grabbed Mai's hand firmly.

"Promise me you won't ever do another stunt like that," she said.

"I promise."

"I know you like the prince and all but that was just ridiculous. You could have been killed."

"I know, mother. I was willing to take that risk."

"Well I'm not. Now I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We're, you, me, and your father…we're going back to the Fire Nation."

Mai smiled immediately and turned to her mother, "When?"

"In two weeks."

Mai felt like touching the sky as the words filled her head. Just two weeks until she would be able to see Zuko again.

"You had better not think this get's you out of your punishment though."

"I know but…two weeks! I can't wait."

Mrs. Chi Poi sneaked a smile in as her daughter ran to her tent, excited about the days to come.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what he will say when I return," Mai thought to herself, "Maybe he'll just laugh, or smile, or…these days won't hurry up. It seems like it will take forever."

Mai gleefully spun her "hope" dagger around her finger. She then walked out of the tent to search for her parents.

"Mother, father, where are you?"

No answer came as Mai walked further.

"Where are you?"

No answer came yet again. Mai began to become quite frightened as her parents had seemed to disappear. She ran to the other general's tents to find them but they weren't there. Finally Mai walked up to one of her father's friends and spoke.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where General Chi Poi is?"

"Oh him, he is in the meeting tent with his wife. You must be there little girl."

"I am. I've been wondering where they are."

"Well a lot of the parents are in the meeting room. It looks like some terrible news has come from the Fire Nation…palace."

Mai didn't even ask what. In a few minutes, she had made it to the meeting tent, wondering what this was all about.

"What's going on?" she asked when she came in.

Suddenly, all the talk in the tent stopped as everyone looked at the flustered face of Mai.

"Mai, this isn't a meeting for you," her mother insisted.

"I need to know what happened…at the palace."

Everyone glanced around but said nothing. At last, Mai couldn't take it anymore. She ran into the tent and grabbed the letter with the fire emblem right in the middle.

_We are sorry to report to you all that the Fire Nation prince, Zuko, has been put into exile. The details are not yet being distributed and the cause is unknown. He has been accompanied by his uncle, the brother of Fire Lord Ozai, with a scar to mark his betrayal. We have not yet-_

The letter was then ripped from her hands by her father, who looked more sad then upset.

"Now Mai-"

"This can't be true, I don't believe it! Not Zuko…he promised. No!"

Mai felt tears beginning to swell as the letter went through her head. Exile, betrayal, a scar, it was all unreal. Mai sank to the ground in despair, forgetting every other part of the day. For the letter of broken trust had devastated all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: This chapter broke me personally because it is so sad to break Zuko and Mai apart but everyone knew it was coming. Only four chapters left.


	37. If Only

Authors note: Ok, pretty sad chapter. Mai's returned to the Fire Nation and well, you know…but wait for the end...trust me...

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**If Only**

"Mai! You're back!"

Ty Lee rushed into the arms of her friend and smiled.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Ty Lee."

Azula grinned at Mai and gave her a short hug.

"It's nice to have you back, gloomy."

"It's nice to be back."

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai walked up the cobble stone walkway up to the palace. The princess gossiped on and on and Ty Lee nodded when needed to. Mai, though, just zoned off into the distance. She didn't feel comfortable at all knowing that Zuko wouldn't be here.

"So Mai…did you here about-"

"Yes, I know about Zuko."

Ty Lee frowned and Azula looked away.

"He deserved it. He was foolish, what do expect?"

"I expected mercy," Mai said turning to Azula, "But it's over now and there is nothing we can do."

"Where is he anyhow?" Ty Lee asked.

"With a Fire Nation General, in some summer house, but it doesn't matter, okay? We are just going to move on with life."

Ty Lee nodded with a smile as she and Azula moved ahead. Mai didn't though and stayed behind.

"They don't care at all. Not even Azula, his own sister. What a cold world we live we in."

Mai sighed as she sat on the soft ground, her face feeling a slight breeze.

"I wonder what happened…for him to get exiled. It must have been horrible…being scarred for life. But why would it be done to Zuko? He never did anything to anybody to deserve this. He didn't do anything but love and for that I owe him everything."

Mai grasped a dagger in her hand until she could feel it piercing through her.

"If only the pain could go away, if only I could go back and change everything. If only I could forget my past…even the past I haven't told anyone about. If only Zuko could be back, just to give me one more smile."

Mai felt a tear run slowly down her cheek when she spoke again.

"If only…if only…"

She stood up, grimacing, "If only…the world would leave us alone."

Mai left her sitting place and back to where her parents were talking to Uncle Iroh.

"Mai, you have a few more minutes before we have to be getting home, okay?"

"Yes mother."

Mai drifted away from the adults as Uncle Iroh spoke up.

"She is a very nice girl. Just a little bit sullen, don't you think?"

Both of Mai's parents glanced at each other and than back at Uncle Iroh.

"She was like that when we adopted her," Mr. Chi Poi said sadly, "Her childhood was unspeakable for the nobles so we didn't ask her anything."

"We don't pester her about her past," Mr. Chi Poi added, "And well…she doesn't say anything. We'd like to help her but she won't let us. The only one that listened to her and well that she would talk to was…Prince Zuko."

"My nephew…" said Uncle Iroh, his voice fading away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai slowly walked through the "Usual place". It looked so dreary now that Azula and Ty Lee had grown up more and had abandoned it in a way. They enjoyed dances, boys, and make up more than cart wheels and the game of "Tag".

"I never knew I'd miss seeing them play around so much."

Mai stared around the area before touching a dead flower and stroking it caringly.

"You just need help, that's all."

She kneeled down and dug her hand through the soil. When Mai felt it was deep enough she stuck the flower in and covered it back up. She then went over to the pond and cupped her hands, water inside them. Mai sprinkled it over the flower and then squinted at the sun.

"You'll be back in no time. All you needed…was love. Like me…"

Mai gravely looked at the flower before she was suddenly intervened by a noise. She turned around suddenly, a dagger safely in her hand, ready to penetrate anything in site.

"Come out here, now!"

Mai dropped the dagger though, when she saw what she had prepared herself for.

"Mai!"

"Zuko!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: I know, a cliff hanger, you have to love them. Will they meet? Will Zuko tell Mai about his scar? You have to wait because I haven't even started chapter thirty-eight yet. Three chapters left!


	38. The Secret Moment

Authors note: I know a lot of people didn't enjoy the cliff hanger but what is a story without a few of them. So here answers all the questions about Zuko and Mai. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Secret Moment**

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Mai asked, backing away in a shocked tone, "Your supposed…supposed to be-"

Zuko rushed over to her and covered her mouth. He glanced around the courtyard before talking in a hushed voice.

"Be quiet," Zuko whispered in a harsh tone, "No one can know I'm here."

Mai nodded as he moved his hand from her mouth.

"Zuko I-"

The exiled prince glared at the girl angrily.

"I mean," Mai's voice being quieted, "Zuko I don't understand. Why you here?"

Zuko looked away from Mai in pure anguish, "I'm hiding with my uncle. He needed to get something from my father…and I wanted to see the palace…one more time. If anyone sees me here I will be dead within seconds."

"I'm sorry…"

Mai gazed at Zuko particularly, "It's just…you don't know how worried I was about you."

"I can imagine. You were about to pierce that dagger right through me."

Mai faintly smiled as she ran into the arms of Zuko.

"I missed you," she muttered.

"I missed you too."

The two departed, both in one way enlightened by the moment. Zuko was surprised to see what one month had done to Mai. She had already grown much taller and wasn't the little girl he had remembered.

Meanwhile, Mai turned her direction from Zuko's eyes to his scar. It was everything everybody had said, dishonor. It proved to all what he had done which was right now a mystery. It had burned half of his face but had left all of his other features the same.

"Zuko I…"

"You've noticed my scar, predictable. Everyone has…"

"Zuko, what happened?"

"I'd rather not tell."

"But-"

Zuko neared to Mai and stared right at her, "Mai, I'll tell you later, when the time is right. But I just…can't…tell-"

"I understand it hurts too much to tell someone. There are something's I haven't told you because it just…pains me to much to tell someone. That's how you'll feel for awhile so I'll wait."

"Thank you, Mai."

"You're welcome."

"…You know, Mai, you are the only one I've been able to talk to, like this after…my scar. My uncle says I have changed and I know I have but right now…I feel the same, like nothing happened, nothing at all."

"I'm glad I hold that spot in your heart."

"I'm glad too."

Zuko turned to his best friend smiled like he always did.

"We'll never change will we Mai, as long as we are together."

"We won't be together for much longer; my parents are taking me home in a few minutes."

"Don't you remember the letter I gave you?"

"Yeah…it was in my "Hope" dagger."

"What did it say?"

"The Fire Nation…it is where we will stay…"

"Where we belong," Zuko finished, "And it always will be, even if…I never see you again."

Mai's eyes watered as Zuko said this.

"That's hard…to imagine."

"I know but you are strong, Mai. I didn't lie when I told you that three years ago."

Mai giggled, "When I stabbed you with a dagger in that combat practice we had. You still won in the end though."

Zuko laughed along with her, "That's just because I was so prideful. If Azula found out I was beaten by a girl she would never let it go."

"You are the prince of the Fire Nation. You couldn't be beaten by a lowly, adopted, noble's girl."

Zuko frowned at Mai, "You know you are not that to me."

"Well I'm that to the world and well-"

"What the world thinks doesn't matter. You'll always be the best dagger thrower I'll ever know."

"Hmm…that's sweet…"

Mai walked over to Zuko and grasped her hand in his. They were both still the same, though time and time again the world would try to change them, nothing would change their friendship.

"Mai, it is time to go!" they could both hear Mrs. Chi Poi call in the distance, "Come on, and let's go!"

Mai broke her grasp from Zuko and yelled to her mother. "I'm coming!"

She turned back to Zuko who nodded.

"You need to go."

Mai resisted for a moment, turning to both her mothers' voice and back to Zuko's face.

"Mai go. I'll be fine."

She winced for a second but was gone before another word could be said. Mai ran to her parents and they all went home, not one word being said.

Meanwhile, Zuko stood, leaning against Mai's favorite tree, his heart suddenly changing.

"All kindness has left with you, Mai. And now all there is…is hatred. But if we see each other again, if we do…kindness will return because we will be back together. Like it always should be…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: So Zuko has changed to the person we see in the series and Mai has gone back to be with her parents. It is very sad in a way but pay attention to what Zuko was saying in the last sentence…it will surly come up in my sequel. Also pay attention to the fact that Zuko acted like the same Zuko he has always been like…with Mai, of course. Oh and Zuko's hair was the same, he just shaves it off in the future, just to let you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. And this isn't the end, I repeat, this isn't the end. There is still two more chapters.


	39. The Dream

Authors note: Second chapter to the last, I hope you enjoy. It's real one where you need to pay attention for it is quite important.

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Dream **

"Mai, you and I have a meeting with the Kan Wang's tomorrow. You should be getting to bed."

"I will…just-jus…"

Mrs. Chi Poi frowned as her arms crossed, "Mai!"

"Yes mother?"

"It's time for bed."

"Yeah ok, but can I finish writing in my journal. I only have…have…one thing left."

"Fine, but after that, bed. I mean it."

Mai sighed, "Alright then."

She closed her bedroom door, as if not to be bothered again, and went back to her journal.

What she was writing, sometimes she didn't know, but somehow it meant something to her she continued.

"-If life is not what you anticipated, then put it in a different perspective. Do not perform works that will pain the heart, never do anything you will regret-."

"Mai Chi Poi, it's time, go to sleep!"

Mai groaned in a more silent tone. She set the book on her desk and slowly paced over to her bed. She slipped under her covers before gradually drifting of to sleep. Little did she know the dream to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Was it its beauty? Was it its splendor? It's glory? Or was it just the fallen city…of Ba Sing Se?"_

"_Such a pretty place, isn't it?"_

"_I suppose…no…not really."_

"_You are so boring, Mai. Don't you ever care for life?"_

"_No Ty Lee…I lost the care for life many…many years ago."_

"_Well, perk up. I'm getting bored."_

"_Fine Ty Lee, I-I'll perk up."_

_Ty Lee smiled as she picked over the kyoshi dress. She had grown so tired of that she didn't even try to look pretty anymore. _

"_Why did you get to take off your kyoshi outfit?"_

"_Because Ty Lee, I don't listen to Azula now."_

"_You should, you know? She controls us."_

"_She doesn't control me…not anymore."_

_Ty Lee cart wheeled, stopping in mid air to smirk at Mai, before landing._

"_I don't get you Mai. One second you're fighting along side us and the next…if I were you I'd start obeying Azula. I mean with his return-"_

_Mai jumped from her seat on the palace stairs, "Whose return?"_

_Ty Lee smiled deviously, "And why do you want to know?"_

"_For no reason, just wondering."_

"_Well if you're dying to know, it's-"_

_Ty Lee was interrupted by the huge doors of the throne room opening. They both turned to see the bittersweet face of the Fire Nation Princess._

"_Hello, Ty Lee, Mai. I'm glad to say that Ba Sing Se…is ours."_

"_Oh, that is so amazing," Ty Lee grinned._

_Mai just decided to keep her mouth shut._

"_Now that we have girls, it's time to reacquaint with the person who I couldn't do it without."_

_Mai's feet began to tremble and her heart began to beat two times faster as the person entered the room._

"_Say hello again, to my brother, the Fire Nation prince Zuko."_

_Mai felt herself about to leave the room as Zuko stood there before her._

"_It's been a long time…hasn't Mai?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah!"

Mai sat suddenly up in her bed, frightened to say the least.

She looked around her room to see that morning had come. Mai quickly got out of her bed and looked down the stairs to see her father and mother eating breakfast. It had just been a dream yet it seemed so real.

"Hey Mai, it's time to get up," her mother called, "Mai?"

"I'm up, mother. I'm up."

Mai ran back to her room, closed her door, and quickly walked over to her window.

"I was older, and so was Ty Lee. Azula was so…so scary. And Zuko…he was there…was that…"

Mai stared out into the sky, "It was what is to come. It was… the dream."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Pretty interesting, huh? No, Mai can't tell the future but what do you all think that was. Well, it has come, the end. I hope you will enjoy the last chapter. It will be sad but in an upbringing way.


	40. Hope

Authors note: A very lovely ending, in my eyes. I all my reviews and readers enjoy.

**Chapter Forty **

**Hope **

Mrs. Chi Poi slowly entered Mai's room, a faint smile on her face.

"Mai, don't you want to go see the prince, at least one more time. I heard that no one was going to be there to see him off…a disgrace it has been known as. But don't you-"

"No. It would only make it worse, mother. But you can go."

"That's alright dear, I'd rather not. I actually liked Prince Zuko. He was so nice to you. I'll just stay here."

"Ok then…"

Mrs. Chi Poi exited Mai's room, leaving the girl to herself. Mai rested both of her arms out of the window and gazed into the horizon. She felt like crying but the tears wouldn't come.

"Why? Why has everything I've wished for…all my dreams…come to this? Why isn't there…?"

Mai skidded over to her bed, clutching in one hand her necklace and in the other her dagger and now her Fire Nation insignia, all presents from Zuko.

"What could this all mean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Wow Mai, another bull's-eyes," Zuko said, smiling, "You are getting too good for me."_

"_No I'm not…you'll always be the best."_

_Zuko blushed slightly. He then focused his stance, creating an even larger flaming dagger than before. He studied his move before hitting a clear bull's-eye. _

"_See," Mai said, "Bull's-eye."_

"_I guess so. Come, Mai, let's take a break."_

_Zuko walked over to the bleachers of the arena, followed by Mai._

"_It's great out here, isn't Mai?"_

"_Yes, it really is, especially when you have a friend around."_

"_Yeah, and especially when that friend is you," he added. _

_Mai told herself not to blush but it was so plainly there on her pale face. Zuko noticed anyway._

"_Hey Zuko?" Mai mumbled._

"_Yes Mai?" Zuko answered as he turned to her face._

"_Why is there "Hope"…I mean on the things you've given me?"_

_Zuko beamed to the sky, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that. Well, I give you things with "Hope" on them because it is such an important word. If everything else around you is gone, it's the one thing that will stay…hope."_

_Mai nodded her head in understanding, "I think I know what you mean. When other things desert you and you're all alone, hope will keep you strong."_

"_Exactly…you're my hope, Mai."_

_Mai, for the few times she ever did, smiled, "…You're my hope too, Zuko."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai jumped off her bed after gasping quite loudly. She glanced around her room before her eyes went wide.

"Zuko is my hope…my only hope. I have to go and see him…at least one more time for all it's worth."

Mai ran out of her room and quickly walked down the stairs. Mai grabbed her cloak on the coat hook before leaving her home. She ran at full speed down the upper class streets, slowly making her way to the ship docks.

"I have to get there, I just have to."

Mai, after much exhaustion, made it the docks. She desperately looked around for Uncle Iroh's ship but it wasn't to be found. Mai lastly went to someone close to shore.

"Have you seen the retired General Iroh's ship? It's leaving with the Fire Nation prince."

"Oh, you just missed it. It left just five minutes ago, I'm sorry. But if it helps no one was there. It was a disgrace."

"I don't care. This can't be true."

"I'm truly sorry but General Iroh's ship left dock already."

"But I have to see it, you don't understand. If I don't…wait, you said General Iroh's ship left dock, right?"

"Yes."

"He's returning his ship because he is retired. Zuko has his own ship!"

"Excuse me?"

"Is there any other ships leaving dock?"

"One more, we're trying to get them all out this morning. But you won't catch it. It's too-wait!"

Mai was already running from the man in pursuit of Zuko. She paced herself over a few rocks before the ship was in sight. She could see it slowly moving out into the water.

"Stop!" Mai bellowed over the engines, "Wait!"

She ran until she couldn't run any longer. Mai searched the deck of the ship but fog was closing in. No one was to be seen.

"Zuko…" Mai said, her last word sounding so meek.

The word though small was heard as the prince came out from the fog. His scar bringing sadness but his eyes love.

"Mai."

He gave her a smile, the same one he had always given before. Mai returned it quite shortly. Zuko mouthed something that couldn't be understood and disappeared before it could be figured out.

Mai's smile melted as the ship furthered its way from her, a single strand of hair caressing her face while she gazed into the ocean. She had seen him one last time, like she had always wanted.

"Keep hope, Zuko," she said to herself and to her best friend who would always stay in her heart, "Keep hope…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Hmm…the sequels name is "Now We Are Older". It will hopefully be up in the next few weeks. Thank you all my reviewers, thank you. You're Author, LightPrevails.


End file.
